


Conflicts Internal

by Elywyngirlie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 19th century AU, A kinky force bond, And it's not even the 1970s, Collection of smut scenes, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Masturbation, Maybe 18th century, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex on a fur in front of a fire, Single player action, Smut Drabble, Star Wars in verse, bath tub, mostly one shots, really depends, water play, workplace fantasies '
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elywyngirlie/pseuds/Elywyngirlie
Summary: Rey feels conflicted about her attraction to Kylo but cannot seem to stop.Nor does she really want to. She is his willing prey, writhing in his arms each time he captures her.A collection of meetings between them that always end the same.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a goddamn sin, that’s what it was, and she couldn’t care less. Oh she tried to care. She tried to reason her way out of it all, convince herself that maybe being left alone in Jakku before being left on an island with a strange hermit meant she didn’t know how to recognize how bad of a relationship she was in (but of course she knew, she was listing reasons why it was okay).

But when Kylo had his mouth on hers and he was moving inside of her–in her mind and in her cunt–and when he dissembled her so that he left her nothing but a trembling mess of dewy limbs, she knew she would never be satisfied with anything less.

Kylo, it seemed, was less conflicted about the whole thing.

“I’m a darksider, we take what we want, and I’ve always just wanted you, Rey,” he said after their first encounter. He had been true to his word all through the war and the peace negotiations that left the galaxy rendered in half yet still poised on the brink of senseless mutually assured destruction. Women threw themselves at him–men too and other aliens without a discernible gender–and he ignored them all, prowled after her at the ball celebrating the loosely termed victory.

He cornered her near the ladies ‘fresher, whisked her away to a private room, and dropped to his knees, bundling her diaphanous but voluminous skirts in his fist. (She had chosen it for him, hoped to tempt him with the vague outlines of her glitter covered body beneath the ivory colored silk. It appeared to have worked)

“Not even a kiss on the lips,” she moaned as he ran a glove covered finger up her thigh, spreading her apart.

“I’d much rather admire your other lips,” he punned dreadfully and she gave him a light smack on the head. He swiped his tongue across her already wet folds, planting a few feathery kisses along her inner thigh. Her breathing hitched as he tossed one leg over his shoulder and began licking her in earnest, alternating between long sweeps and circling her tightly bundled of nerves. Heat spiked through her and she bit her wrist to stop herself from crying out his name.

It would never do, if they found out. She was sure to lose Finn, probably Poe, maybe Luke, never Leia.

He was feral now, a low guttural noise coming from his throat as he plunged a finger inside of her without any gentleness. He pulled away to sniff his glove and sighed happily before taking it off and tucking it into his belt.

“You have quite collection now,” she whispered and he smiled wickedly.

“Long weeks apart, Rey, made better by your scent,” was all he would say before he parted her again and curled his finger inside of her. She rocked on him, using the wall to leverage down and Kylo thrust into her harder. She was dripping now, her body clenching tightly around him, her fingers knotted in his silken waves as he worshiped her with his tongue and his fingers. His teeth scraped her clit and she shuddered loudly as she edged closer and closer. Whiteness obscured her vision as another finger joined and then another and he was so deep, rubbing something inside of her that sent her over with a loud cry.

He leaned back, entirely too satisfied, rubbing his face on the back of her knee, kissing her softly, how she always imagined he might be if they had more than a few moments together (Liar, she told herself. He was always on the edge of breaking, whether it be her or him and the breaking of her always resulted in such pleasure).

“We should return,” he said without a hint of guilt.

“I want to see you again,” she blurted, no longer embarrassed. Her legs were shaking and she pressed back against the wall for something’s support. (She certainly didn’t have her own). Kylo cupped her face and leaned down to kiss her, all tenderness and slow, as if she was fragile and she told herself that she could cry later.

 _I love you,_ his eyes seemed to say as he backed away from her, one more donning his mask.

 _I know_ , hers replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey work together, Kylo constantly petting her, touching her, his hands a little too long on her shoulders. He fantasized endlessly about their nights together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU here, Kylo and Rey work together some sort of office environment and they both fantasize about one another. Maybe a little dark.

In his mind, he is as regretful as she is. He had figured that she would find out the truth and was struck with dread when she walked into his house in her little spring dress, all spaghetti straps and delicate lace flats. But her face was schooled into lines of anger, concern, self loathing even.

He knew what would cause that and he could see the dream slipping away.

Kylo had been looking forward to their affair. He knew it was going to happen. He was grooming for her to happen. Inviting her to his office for late night reviews--he was helping her with a promotion and see, those idiots she called friends, Poe and Finn were encouraging her, telling her this was a good thing. After all, he picked some of the brightest minds for his team and he had his eye on her.

But at night, he would toy with her hair, smile flirtatiously, let his hand linger a little too long on her shoulder or accidentally brush her knee. He bumped into her a little more often than the space would suggest, he would let his hips fall against hers with a little more force than necessary. He would watch her with breathless anticipation, keenly watching every muscle twitch on her face to discern her reaction.

She wanted it and he knew it. She liked the way his hands would graze hers, press her slightly against him, as he took too long to sidle past to get to the copy machine. Kylo watched Rey swallow hard, the movement along the slim column of her throat as her head fell back to rest on his shoulder.

She knew it and she liked it. He imagined that she spent many impatient moments in a shower, trying to coax something from her that would satisfy this need he was cultivating. (Little did he know how right he was, that she was frustrated and overwhelmed, running the vibrator at a higher speed, angling the dildo deeper inside of herself, trying to imagine how the velvety tip of his cock would feel brushing against her cervix, her fingers frantically working to stave off the slowly mounting pressure that she could never seem to satisfy).

Kylo was meticulous. He had planned this seduction from the moment he heard her speak--he envisioned that prim mouth covered in cum, sliding down her chin, her hair wild and her pupils a full blown black--an image that lit a possessive streak deep within him that he was vaguely aware existed. But never like this. When he spied someone flirting with her one afternoon, he crushed the coffee cup he was holding, the Styrofoam crinkling between his fingers, paying no heed to the pain as the coffee burned the tips of his fingers.

She belonged to him. And they both knew it. She had shyly tucked her hair behind her ear and stepped away from the co worker and met his eyes across the room. Concern and desire flashed within their hazel depths and he felt a coil deep within his belly.

He would snap soon if he didn’t have her.

He would invite her over to his home to discuss a project and, oh, it's gotten late. Let's have dinner. He would cook her something fantastic, some dark bloody meat with some sort of sauce that he could see stain her lips, and a frothy, creamy dessert. He would savor the way her tongue would dart out to flick at the bit of cream in the corner of her mouth, the way her finger would sweep over her bottom lip to gather the last bit of crimson pomegranate sauce. He would take his hand in hers, he had decided, and let his lips graze her knuckles, allowing his thumb to circle the inside of her wrist. And if she was as pliant and receptive as he thought she would be, then he would move his kisses up her arm, into the crook of the elbow, growing sloppier and needier as he worked his way up to her neck.

His plan originally involved the dinner table. He would drape her across the mahogany wood, sweeping the dishes aside, to plant kisses all along her body, his fingers nimbly working her panties down (he would stuff them in his pocket, he needed a trophy, he needed to possess her). His tongue would slide through her drenched folds, slowly circling her clit as her cries pitched higher. He dreamt that she would drag her nails down his back as he worked his way inside of her. He knew her pussy would be tight and wet and welcoming, and would coax him to greater heights than he could imagine.

But then, no. Perhaps the kitchen, palms flat on the counter, his cock sheathed inside her cunt as he pounded into her again, seeking his relief, his fingers curling against her, massaging her clit to draw out the cries he knew she would make. But then he decided that was too forceful. Seduction was required not the fast and furious fucking that was sure to happen.  (These fantasies occupied him late into the night, taking his time in the shower to slowly rub his hand up and down his dripping cock as he saw her naked, pert ass in the air, as he knelt behind her to run his tongue over her slickness (he wanted to taste her so badly, his own arousal causing him to bite his palm as he furiously pumped himself to a vague relief)).

Kylo should sweep her off her feet, maybe lose control on the stairs and thrust her against the wall, his hands diving below her waist to finger her relentlessly until she was a wanton thing, rubbing her ass against his cock, his fingers stroking her, his thumb lazily circling the hard nub. He would pull his fingers out and turn her around, let her watch him slowly draw them into his mouth, sucking each one until he had memorized her taste.  He would make fast work of her top to take a taut nipple into his mouth and suck until she was frantic. How he wanted to feel the pebbling of her nipple in his mouth, how he wanted to twirl his tongue around the flesh until she was undone, until she couldn’t help the whines escaping those perfect lips.

How he would toss her on the bed and shred her clothes in her eagerness. He would allow his hands to roam over that blushing, bronze skin, to let himself relish how she looked against his pillows. How he would watch her cheeks stain pink and how he would yank her hair out of the tight bun she always kept it in. And that's how he wanted her, spread on his bed, her glorious hair framing her petite face glowing from his attentions. And how he would wring her pleasure from her with his mouth, his fingers, his cock until they both collapsed in a pile of limbs. Then he could be tender, caress her face, watch her sleep, and wonder how he came to find her at last, finally.

Then, in the morning, she would awaken but not slowly. He never saw her as someone who would wake up quietly. She would be alert, bruised perhaps, aching. He would draw a warm bathe with her, scented with jasmine, and carry her in, run a gentle cloth over her body, and rain kisses down on her shoulders, carefully suck on her earlobe all while softly whispering to her how much he adored her body, her mind, her brilliant laugh. The morning would be about her pleasure, whatever she wanted. He dreamt that she would settle herself atop of him, hands gripping the bedpost, set an achingly slow pace as she slid up and down his cock. He would fist his hands in the tangled sheets, refuse to beg her to go faster until he darted up and licked a stripe on the underside of her perfect breast, dip his thumb between her legs to lazily strum her clit until they were both dewy with sweat, throats sore from crying, until she tightened around him and slumped on his chest as he furiously pumped to his finish in her.

He fell in love with the idea of watching her spent body on his bed, legs open, his cum sliding down her legs. He savored the idea, played with it at work, and in the shower and in his bedroom until he was a mess. He wondered if she knew how he envisioned her.

Their morning would continue where he would make her breakfast--he had heard her say pancakes were a favorite with fresh blueberries. He would clad her in a silk robe so he could see her long legs beneath the short length. He could see her nipples beneath the thin fabric and he would take his time with her, pull her onto his lap at the head of the table, and guide her down onto him. He would be easy and slow, un-belting her robe and grasping her trim waist, he would watch her breasts bounce as he picked up speed, her head thrown back and he wouldn’t be able to think because she was tight and her nails were digging into his shoulder, his legs shaking from the effort of trying not to set a punishing pace, her perfectly round ass slapping the edge of the table as he grew rougher as the coil inside of him snapped and he came with her name on his lips.

All of these fantasies tormented him. (A version of hers plagued her as well. Little did they know how they both imagined that kitchen, how she would arch her ass against his cock, how he would be merciless and how he would throw her on the bed on her knees and she would watch them in the mirror, watch the way they moved, her breasts hanging low, one of his large hands kneading them as pleasure rippled across their faces).

  
But then she showed up one night, with the police, and evidence in hand of his embezzling (there were reasons, he swore to her, and she looked away). And now all he had were these fantasies as he bided his time. When he broke out, because he would, he swore he would go directly to her and bring them both the relief they needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this would be either a Regency or Victorian AU.   
> Kinks would probably be first time, bath tub, oral, finger play, restrained sexuality, repeated use of certain verbs

Rey was finally here and he bit the inside of his cheek, the sharp jab of pain reminding him that he could not show her glee or she would rabbit. She was already gazing around with wide, frightened eyes, clutching her frozen shawl to her, water dripping off her nose. He approached her cautiously, with his hands palms up, and when she didn’t react, he guided her to the couch where he quickly removed her shawl, boots, and wet socks. He tossed each aside derisively and planted a brief kiss on her forehead.

“You need a bath,” he declared and moved off to prepare the tub with warm water and bath scents. His tub was huge, enough for three people at least, with a recline to rest one’s head. When she had seen it, when she had worked for him as his little maid, she had decided he was debauched and fled.

But not after he took what he could. 

He still panted over the image of her, skirts hiked around her waist, legs open, pussy gleaming, eyes closed in repose, and the smell of her, tangy and sweet, on his fingers. He only got so far with her before she pushed him away, announcing he could take no more, and fled. He thought it would be temporary. 

He had no idea that she would be gone for months.

And now she was here, during one of the worst storms for the winter. She was soaked and brittle thin, a faded version of herself. He quietly helped her into the tub, forcing his eyes from drifting below her collarbone. She was watching him warily as she slipped into the hot water, sighing appreciatively, and he saw a pleasant flush creep up her skin. 

“Where is everyone?,” she asked after a moment. He settled on to the fur rug next to the tub on his knees and began pulling pins out of her hair. 

“Out. It’s a holiday weekend so I let them go,” he replied shortly. The manor felt a little drafty without them but he could manage on his own. 

“Oh,” she replied nervously and shivered as he ran his hand down her neck, hair slowly falling out of her buns as he deconstructed her bit by bit. Her hair was a ragged, ratty mess of knots and Kylo sighed. He grabbed a pitcher and ordered her to lean back. Never mind it gave him a glimpse of her breasts, bobbing just below the water, rising to peek out with each breath. Pert sweet little mounds that he longed to lick and to suck until her legs were encasing him, squeezing, begging for relief. 

He shifted, aware that his trousers were growing tight, as he poured warm water over her hair. He patiently worked the knots out of her hair until it was clean and straight. Rey moaned and rolled a bit on her side, the water parting to reveal her once bronze colored thigh, now pale in the moonlight streaming in through the window. 

“What happened, Rey?,” he asked quietly before pouring more hot water into the tub. She sniffled and gaze piteously at him through her long lashes.

“Maz is dead,” she rasped and Kylo felt her pain shiver through him. She reached up to grab his hand and bring it to her face, rubbing her cheek against it. “You’re all I have left.” She refused to look at him as she spoke and her words hit him like a sucker punch, all of his air bursting out in one breath. She sniffed again and he realized she was crying. 

Without thinking, Kylo slid into the tub, wrapping her in his long arms. She cried for a long time, shaking in his arms, and he petted and kissed her forehead, pushing wet strands from her forehead, massaging soothing circles into her back and working very hard not to be aware of the way she was rubbing herself against the front of him. 

“Let me forget,” she whispered, lips brushing his ear. He gazed at her stupidly, at her earnest green eyes, at her flushed cheeks. 

“Are you sure?,” he replied huskily, reaching up to brush his knuckle across her cheekbone. She closed her eyes and nodded,  a small smile hovering on her lips. Taking his cue, he cupped her face gently and pressed his lips to hers. They were dry and a little rough but earnest and seeking, opening almost immediately. He took his time, his tongue sweeping over her bottom lip, before entering, dipping to touch hers. She learned quickly and it became a mess, all clicking teeth and scrabbling nails as she sought to gain the upper hand.

Kylo grabbed her arms and pulled back. Her lips were slightly swollen and her eyes gleamed eagerly. 

“Let me lead the way,” he said firmly. He stood quickly and stripped, pitching his clothes to the side. He noticed the way her eyes landed on his cock standing straight out from him, thick and proud.

"You can touch it," he said quietly. Hesitantly, she reached one hand up and tentatively laid one finger on it. He forced his hands to remain his sides as she took the time to circle one thumb around his head, pushing the skin back to gaze thoughtfully at the red skin. 

"Soft like silk, but so hard," she murmured and Kylo shivered. She blushed and pulled her hand back, slightly covering her chest. 

"Don't hide from me," he soothed. "I promise it will feel good." She bit her lip and nodded once, scooting over to the end. Kylo slipped back into the tub and tugged her so that he was on his back with her draped her across the front of him, her ass resting firmly on his cock. “Lean back and enjoy.” She made a noise of protest and he placed one finger over her lips. Huffing, she let her head fall back on his shoulder.

Kylo picked up the soap bar and began to lather his hands until they were thick and soapy. He began massaging her body, parting her legs as he worked, and paying special attention to the flatness of her belly, the curly thatch between her legs, letting his finger dip once to graze against her lower lips. Rey shivered and ground down on him. He took a deep shuddery breath to calm himself, to not let himself rut against her like an animal in heat. 

He skated his hands up to soap her breasts, small soft mounds that fit perfectly into the palm of his hands.  He squeezed once and let go, trailing his hand under the curve of each one, soaping the valley between them before squeezing once again, his left hand freeing to pluck a dusky nipple.

Rey mewled beneath him, hand reaching up to grip his hair and pull him into a feral kiss, all teeth and need. She ground down on him and he was hard, painfully so, throbbing up against her, his hips slowly rocking to drag his cock along the cleft in her ass. 

“Please,” she pleaded in a wavery voice. Kylo shuddered at the need in her voice and let his hands trail down her side to her cunt, to drag one finger across her slit. She shivered and grasped the edge of the tub. He began to circle her clit with the pad of his thumb, his fingers continuing to stroke her outer lips. She swirled her hips and bucked against his fingers, begging for more friction. He pinched her clit slightly, one finger grazing her vagina as he lifted her out of the water. Rey cried out, nails digging into his arms. She was panting now, one hand grabbing her own breast to squeeze, frantic. 

Kylo couldn’t take it anymore. He sat up abruptly, wrapping one hand around her waist to haul her up with him. He wasn’t gentle when he deposited her onto the fur, too aware that she was opening her legs for him, her eyes gazing at him between slits. Kylo savored the image, stored it away for later, and slid down to settle between her thighs. 

“What are you doing?,” Rey cried, scandalized. Kylo grinned wickedly and licked a long stripe up her pussy. Rey shrieked once before groaning as he circled her clit, lapping at her sweet juices. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, knees coming up slap her legs on his back as she rolled her hips against his mouth. He wasn’t gentle then, allowing his teeth to graze her hard nub, sucking it between his lips, one finger working its way inside of her to seek the spot that would drive her over the edge.

She was whimpering his name as he slid in another finger, then another, curling them inside of her, pumping mercilessly and she came undone around him, crying out sharply before falling limply on the rug. Kylo took a moment to enjoy her form and sucked her tangy juices, pulling his fingers out to smear her on his lips. She was heavenly and he rocked back on his knees to look at her. 

Rey was spread out on the dark rug, her hair a golden halo around her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin had a pleasant dusky rose tint to it, her chest rising and falling as she tried to gather her breath. Kylo smiled and rubbed the head of his cock, leaking precum, spreading it around, and gave himself a few casual pumps. 

“You’re beautiful, Rey,” he soothed as he lined himself up to her. She sucked in her bottom lip and gave a short nod. Grasping her hips, Kylo slowly edged himself inside, gasping loudly as her velvety wetness surrounded him. He felt like he was drowning and he fought against the need to spill within her immediately. 

Rey was puffing, short little breaths, and he smiled encouragingly at her as he worked himself completely inside. She was tearing at the rug, her cheeks a bright pink. 

“Are you alright?,” he asked and she nodded. She rocked her hip once to meet him and gave a little gasp of surprise. He strained to stay still as she slowly rolled her hips down on him before he fell around her, caging her with his arms. 

“You keep this up and I won’t last,” he swore as her cries grew louder and needier. She hooked her legs around his waist and he began to pump within her, setting a pace that she could match. He peppered her forehead and cheek and lips and chin with kisses, his breath growing shorter as his orgasm neared, a tight coiling in his belly that threatened to snap.

“Don’t leave me,” he wheedled as he thrust harder into her. 

“Don’t stop,” Rey begged as she reared up to seize his lips with her own. They were sloppy, tongues tangling, teeth scraping lips as they sought release in one another. Kylo sucked in his breath as she came, her cunt pumping him, her wetness enfolding his cock. He cried her name as he followed a moment later, his released flooding through him like a burst of white light, leaving him collapsed on her, sweaty and shaking.

Rey let out a soft shaky laugh as she pushed his curls back and kissed his forehead. He pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, rolling onto his side, tucking her under his chin. She shuffled up to press her body against his and snuggled tightly, linking her fingers through his, and together they floated on a cloud of bliss. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, next door neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross posted on my Tumblr.   
> Single player action, may end too soon. More smut practice.   
> I like to imagine Ben looking like he's riding a motorcylce, all windblown shaggy hair, tight jeans, a white tee shirt stretched across his chest, and black leather jacket.

Rey bounced up the last few steps to her apartment, a smile blooming on her face as she saw the plain brown box nestled next to her door. Her fun little toy had arrived and finally–finally!–she could hope to get some rest at night. She knelt to pick up the box and a dark shadow fell over her, feet scuffing the steps loudly.

She looked up to see her neighbor, Ben Solo, slowly walking up the stairs, a slump to his shoulders. His shaggy thick black hair cascaded around his perfectly shaped face, his lips designed for kissing pursed in thought. Rey shook her head and stood up.

“Hey,” he said as he walked past her to enter his apartment next to hers. She opened her mouth to speak, to say something creative and flirty and amazing, to grab his attention. But he was slamming the door closed before she could even think.

Rey shook her head, cursing her slowness, and entered her own apartment. Through the paper thin walls, she could hear Ben moving around. These walls had been a gift and a curse since she moved in. She had been struggling to carry her boxes upstairs when large strong hands had grabbed one from her arms.

“You in BB8?,”he rasped. His gruff voice belied the softness of his eyes surrounded by a thick fringe of dark lashes. Rey’s heart spurted into high motion, beating rapidly, and she nodded numbly, flashing a brief smile of thanks. He had helped her move up the rest of her boxes and boy, she did not mind the view from behind as she followed him up the stairs.

He also helped her assemble her odd Ikea bed, stripping off his shirt as she struggled to get the window air conditioning unit working. It had taken all of her might not to run her hand down his muscled arms, to feel the strength flexing beneath her. He was kind and courteous, always greeted her when he saw her and invited her to the complex’s bbq. She had hoped for something more. He remained distant and warm, showing up occasionally with a tall blonde on his arm.

And the worst thing was the walls. She could hear him at night. (Never with the blonde. Her heart had broken when she thought it might happen but the blonde left well before she heard Ben’s body bounce on his creaky mattress). She knew by now the way his breath would speed up, the occasional creak of the mattress, his stifled guttural cry.

Too many night now, she had shoved her hand beneath her panties and had curled her fingers desperately against herself as she heard him moaning. She would turn her face into her pillow and quietly gasp her release as she heard his hips slapping the mattress. She imagined it was her body under his, caged between those arms, his hips thrusting hard against her, her nails scoring that magnificently shaped ass.

Force, she needed help.

She lay in her bed, sweaty and no where near relieved.

And here it was, finally. A rabbit vibrator with rotating beads. Online it promised to bring great relief and pleasure. She needed it.

Rey went to her room and slowly stripped, imagining Ben on the bed watching her. The ways his gaze would dance over the sprinkle of freckles on her cheeks (she imagined him kissing her there, quick little pecks, one by one, savoring the taste of her sun tanned skin), the way his lips would graze her shoulders and how he would gently cup her breasts. Her hands followed her fantasy, her own fingers plucking her nipples, rolling them between her fingers, seeing his big hands tenderly massage her tits, tongue darting out to flick at her dusky nipple. Rey gasped and could feel a heat begin below.

And she heard the bed squeak next door.

He was here.

He could hear everything.

Rey grinned wickedly and stepped closer to the thin wall separating the two, her back against the sun warmed plaster. She imagined him pushing her against it, lifting her leg to hook around his waist to rub against her cunt, and moaned loudly. She let her hands travel south, grazing her lower lips, fingers circling her swollen clit.

Gods she needed this badly. Her breathing was getting louder as she dipped one finger into her slit and gasped at her own wetness. She heard the mattress squeak and his feet on the floor. She knew he was moving closer to where she was and she moaned loudly. Were it his slick fingers slowly grazing her clit, she would come undone immediately.

Rey grabbed the vibrator and smoothed on some lube. She knew this would be a pale imitation of Ben’s cock. She imagined his plenty of times. Thick and long, wide enough to stretch her, to fill her in the way she desperately craved.

She brushed the vibrator against her lower lips and set it on the lowest setting. The forked edges began to move every so slightly, sending small pulses against her aching clit. Rey rocked forward, gasping loudly as her belly tightened and her blood begin to sing. She stumbled to the bed and collapsed, legs falling open, as she thrust the head inside of her, hips rocking furiously as it stretched her.

“Oh Ben,” she cried loudly, seeing him above her, seeing his cock slide in and out of her, the look of desperate need on his face. Her own mattress was groaning under her weight, the headboard tapping the wall as she turned the setting higher and she rocked her hips faster. She was breathing loudly, long ragged gasps as her orgasm neared. She pumped the vibrator in and out of her, harder and harder, nails digging into her sheets, and she came, his name a shout on her lips.

Rey blinked rapidly as she came down, her arms shaking and she could hear him now. He was on his bed, a fast and furious creaking coming through the walls clearly. And she heard it too, when he came, a strangled shout.

“Rey!”

Without thinking, Rey lifted one hand and tapped her knuckles on the wall.

“Perhaps we should try this together,”she proposed. She heard Ben chuckle, heard the bed grate, and listened to his feet. A moment later, she heard his door slam shut and her own open. She felt wanton and needy, spread naked before him on her bed. She made no move to get up and slip on even a tee shirt. She wanted him to see her. She wanted the heat of his gaze on her.

Ben paused at the door, shirtless, his button fly undone, and his eyes widened. He licked his lips and she blushed at the amazement on his face.

“Like what you see?,”she asked, emboldened, drawing one finger up between her breasts and to her lips. He tracked the movement hungrily and shuffled toward her.

“You’re more than I ever imagined,”he whispered huskily, lowering to one knee on the bed.

“You imagine me?,” she throatily asked, glee brightening her eyes. Ben nodded.

“Every night.” The confession went straight to her groin, to her head, and to her heart, fluttering in her chest. She knew she was blushing and knew he liked it from the little smirk that hovered on his lips. He lowered himself on top of her and she sighed into the weight, looping her arms around his neck.

“Let’s see if we can’t get this right,”he murmured as he began to kiss the long column of her neck. They spent the next several hours exploring each other’s bodies until they were a tangled mess of limbs.   


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a request for a sequel to Chapter 4 when they finally do it. This is it. I hope I did it justice.
> 
> Cross posted on my Tumblr.

Ben couldn’t believe this was happening. The human walking disaster, Ben Solo, was going to have sex with the girl of his dreams. When he had heard her moans through the wall, he thought he was hallucinating. And when she cried his name, he had come undone.

Then the invitation.

He stared at her as she reclined on the bed, legs open to reveal her perfect pink pussy.  He had dreamt about it for days, had furiously rubbed himself raw from thinking about it, imagining her sweet tangy taste on his lips for days, and here she was. She was practically begging for him to touch her. He licked his lips and cleared his throat. He didn’t know what to do.

“Let’s see if we can’t get this right,” he murmured. She smiled wickedly and he spied the vibrator on the bed. He hesitated, unsure of what to do next.

“Just let go,” Rey huskily commanded. “Just you and me, baby.” He shivered at the heat in her voice and thought back to all of his frantic fantasies. He cleared his throat again and stood up straighter, squaring his shoulders.

“Touch yourself,” he instructed. She ran a lone fingers down the valley of her breasts and circled her belly, hesitating just above her thatch of trimmed curls. Her hazel eyes locked with his as she clutched one of her breasts, a thumb grazing her peaked nipple. 

“Tell me how,” she pleaded.

“Part your cunt,” he replied. “I want to see your fingers on your own cunt. Show me how you make yourself cum.”  She sighed happily and spread her legs wider, sliding two fingers down to frame her glistening pink lips. He shuffled closer and freed himself from his oppressively tight trousers as she began to circle her clit. Rey’s eyes fluttered close, her long lashes sweeping against her freckled cheeks and he longed to kiss each and every constellation.

She let out a breathy gasp and he gave his hard length a gentle squeeze, beginning to work a loose grip up and down, and smearing the precum leaking from his engorged head. She arched on the bed, heels digging into the mattress. He reached over to knock her knees open, to watch her furiously rub her clit and cram two fingers deep inside of her.

“Does that feel good?,” he groaned. Her small perfectly shaped tits bobbed with each thrust and he moved around to stand by her head. He could see her cunt in the full length mirror she had tucked in the corner and he knelt on the bed beside her, abandoning his aching cock to cup her breasts, cradling them reverently.

He kissed his way down her shoulder to breasts, licking the underside of one while one hand tweaked at a nipple. Rey cried out, lifting one hand to bury itself in his thick hair. He lathed his tongue over her nipples before pulling one his mouth, sucking hard. She shrieked, her hips lifting off the bed, and he pulled back, his teeth scraping the sensitive flesh.

He could feel Rey shaking, her skin hot to the touch. He grabbed her wrist and yanked it up and she whined against him.

“Ben!,” she panted. “I need to cum!”

“I’m gonna give it to you, baby,” he moaned, nibbling on her ear. She turned into him and their kiss was sloppy, all clacking teeth and thrusting tongues. He grabbed her head and held her still as he swept his tongue along her lower lip, savoring the mint and cinnamon taste of her.

“I’m gonna give you my cock, Rey,” he breathed. “You gonna take it?”

“I want it so bad,” she sobbed as he lifted himself from the bed. He hooked her legs under his elbows, opening her wide. He looked up at her once as he positioned his aching cock near her sopping entrance. She sucked in her bottom lip and nodded.

“You’re so big,” she whimpered.

“Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” he groaned as he pushed in. Her cunt clenched tightly around him and he had to steel himself from cumming inside of her immediately. She exceeded all of her fantasies, a velvety tightness, warm, wet, welcoming. Her hand fisted at the sheets and he leaned back so he could watch as he slowly pulled his cock back before slamming it deep inside of her. Rey mewled, begging for more, as he did it again.

He could feel the heat building in his belly as he plunged inside of her. She was practically squealing his name now, one hand creeping toward her clit. Growling ferociously, he pulled out of her abruptly and grabbed her by the waist, flipping her over.

“On your knees,” he ordered in a feral voice. Trembling with need, Rey rocked onto all fours and he could see them in her mirror. He hungrily drank in the image of her hair a wild mess around her face as she spread her legs for him. He kneeled beside her and she gazed at his reflection, a knowing smirk on her swollen lips.

“When I’m done, I’m gonna suck your cunt and fuck your mouth,” he huskily promised. She moaned and inched back to him, her ass rubbing against his cock.

“I need you, Ben,” she pleaded. “Let me cum.” He smacked her ass hard and she let out a sharp cry. He did it again, enjoying the red hand print against her pale peach shaped ass. He massaged the tender flesh, bending down to kiss each check.

He pulled her hips to him and thrust himself inside in one smooth move. Rey moaned loudly and he set a punishing pace, gripping her hips tightly as he pounded her pussy mercilessly. The sloppy slapping sounds of slick skin on slick skin mixed with their loud ragged breathing and it was filthy and he adored it.

He looked up in the mirror to see her breasts swinging with each thrust, her mouth slack with need, her eyes meeting his in the mirror. They were glazed with desire, her cheeks a pleasant pink and Ben groaned loudly. He slipped one hand around the front and found her clit, rubbing the swollen nub with his long,thick finger. Rey whined and grabbed his wrist, nails digging into his skin as her breathing reached a high pitch.

She came all at once, her cunt clenching him tightly as wetness gushed out of her. Ben gasped, fingers trembling on her hips, and thrust once, twice more inside of her, before he followed, filling her with thick ropes of cum. His legs were shaking, his body glowing and flushed. With a small grunt, he pulled himself out of her and collapsed on her bed, clutching her by the waist and pulling her down beside him. Small tremors wracked his body as he came down. 

Rey gazed up at him, still slightly breathless, her cheeks glowing. He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

“Hi,” he murmured and Rey chuckled.

“Maybe next time we should do introductions first,” she teased sleepily, cuddling up next to him. Ben tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her forehead.

“Plenty of time for that,” he replied but she was already asleep, one leg thrown across his and her arm across her chest. He listened to her sleep, her skin turning a deep bronze from the setting sun shining through her blinds and gave his thanks to whatever god granted him this woman.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force is a smutty matchmaker. It brings Rey to a forest planet where Kylo is waiting to show her the dark side of the Force. By which I totally mean sex. 
> 
> Oral, fingering, first time, Force bond, In 'verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this but I truly am all I smutted out with my other stories. However, I had a Force bond first time for Rey banging around in my head. Next time it'll be a first time for Kylo and won't that be fun. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Rey crept along the forest floor, lightsaber in hand but blade not activated. She listened to the sudden silence of the woods all around her. Her breath quickened, harsh in her throat, and her thumb slid up to the button. She waited with bated breath, turning around in a circle, needles cracking under her feet, moss absorbing the sound.  

And then he appeared, dark and menacing, a long cape flowing behind him. His mask and cowl were gone and she could see the scar for the first time. She gulped and reached out for the Force, wrapping it around her, entreating calm to flow through her. 

“I am not here to fight you,” Kylo greeted. Rey snorted and he smiled coldly. “I’ve seen your dreams, my darling. I know you’ve seen me pursuing you in the forest again and again and again.” He reached one gloved hand up and caressed the mossy wood of the tall thick tree. “This forest is more beautiful than the one in your dreams. I think you’re choosing Takodana?”

The conversational tone, the casual manner, caused Rey to shiver. She lowered her arms but watched him carefully.

“What do you want?,” she demanded, chin lifted high. True she had dreamt of him chasing her for weeks now. Luke had trained her to prevent the worst of them or to change their course. Perhaps that is why she was compelled to land here, she wasn’t sure. She had been travelling to a Resistance base when something tugged at her, the Force maybe, and  she had jerked herself out of hyperspace, almost crashing into the planet before finagling a rough landing. She had wandered through the Forest, feeling the Force surge around her, until she arrived here. 

And now that Kylo was in front of her, she could feel the Force moving through them both, insistent and demanding. 

Or perhaps it was something else. 

Kylo seemed to catch the scent of her thought and his lips twitched upward, a wicked gleam in his eye.

“I know exactly how you’ve changed those dreams, Rey,” he almost purred and she took a step back. She licked her suddenly dry lips and looked away, heart fluttering frantically in her chest. Kylo stalked forward and she continued back until she tripped over a root, falling back into a tree. Hs hand darted out to catch her wrist, pulling her upright.

“Let go me!,” she cried. She kicked upward and he dodged, swinging down to sweep her legs into his arms. She tumbled over his back, hollering in protest and whacking him with her fists. Kylo chuckled and rolled down onto the mossy ground, pinning her arms overhead. He settled his hips heavily into hers and she struggled beneath him.  

“Now, if I remember your dreams correctly, this is what happens next, isn’t it? After I disarm you?,” his smile was knowing and his tone gentle but Rey still squirmed. 

“Get off of me!”

“It usually involves us up against a tree doesn’t it though?,” he mused and she reared back to headbutt him. He grasped her and rolled over until she straddled him. Surprised at the freedom, Rey staggered to her feet and stared down at him. 

“I just want to make those dreams come true, Rey,” he said and she bared her teeth.

“Liar!”

“When have I ever lied to you?,” he countered, gracefully rolling to his feet. He reached down and ran the back of his knuckles down her cheek. Rey trembled, her heart crying out at the first tender touch from a man. She wasn’t an idiot; she had seen all sorts coupling on Jakku. But she had always refrained, always comforted herself with furtive fumblings late at night in her rooms. On base, once Luke had rejoined, she had thought perhaps in a few quiet moments she would find someone to teach her. 

But instead, her dreams tormented her with him. With Kylo Ren’s hot and fevered kisses, his fingers sticky with her slick as he pumped inside of her, her mind conjuring wild fantasies of a thick cock plunging inside of her. It was always violent and needy and she would wake up, her thighs clenched tightly together, her body dewy with sweat.

And he knew. The bastard knew all of her dreams. 

“What do you want?,” she demanded again. 

“You, Rey. No strings attached. Well,” he paused. “Strings. I don’t want another man laying his hands on you.”

Rey laughed harshly. “And you think I’ll let you.”

Kylo’s smile turned positively hungry. “Rey, I’ve seen you. We share a bond, you and I. I’ve been in your dreams and you’ve been in mine. Or, do you think, you just happened to know how to disable the new bombers on your own initiative?” Rey blushed, her suspicions confirmed. She wondered what else they were plucking from each other’s mind. She remembered occasionally how she would feel a surge of anger, unsure of where it came from. Or a rush of lust and her need for her bunk. She sucked air in through her teeth and her brow furrowed. 

“You know too much about me. I hardly know anything about you.”

“What, Uncle Luke didn’t tell you about my fall?,” he mocked. She winced at how casually he referred to Luke and he folded his arms across his chest. His large chest, his arms straining beneath the fabric of his shirt, she noted. Rey’s mouth was dry and she bit her bottom lip. 

“He told me enough,” she sputtered and Kylo raised one brow. She lifted her chin to meet his dark eyes, expecting teasing and derision. Instead there was softness and desire. Her breath caught in her throat. 

“It’s just you and me, Rey,” he whispered, lifting one hand to push back a tendril of her hair. “No one needs know. Perhaps this is just a dream. Like any other. Perhaps you fell asleep in your X-wing and we are just meeting once more in this forest of dreams.” Rey recognized an out when she heard one. Her body screamed at her to let him continue to pet him and his scent, soap and sandalwood and something undeniably male assaulted her. He was offering her tenderness and she surged to her toes, clumsily pressing her lips to his. 

Rey expected laughter, a mocking of her poor efforts. Instead, Kylo snaked his arms around her and pressed her body to his. He took over, softly nibbling at her bottom lip, and she allowed herself to stroke his long black locks. They were as soft as she thought they would be and she tangled her hands deep into his hair. 

Kylo clasped him to her as he undid his cape and spread it on the ground. He gently laid her down and she mewled at the lack of contact. She wanted the weight of his body on her and tugged him down, hastily kissing him, a clacking of teeth, a suckling on his bottom lip as he adjusted himself. She rocked her hips up and could feel the hard length of him. He growled and pressed down on to her. 

“Not yet,” he pleaded, peppering her cheeks with short fast kisses. He undid her buns and ran his fingers through her hair, a pleased smile on his face. She fumbled with his belt, tossing it aside and he frowned. “Are you always this focused?”

“I want what I want,” she panted. 

“Scavenger,” he growled and claimed her lips again. His tongue swept over the seam in her lips and she instinctively opened her mouth. She gasped in surprise as his tongue tasted hers and almost recoiled. This she did not expect. Kylo didn’t hesitate; instead, he deepened the kiss and she found herself moaning. 

He pulled back to kiss down her throat, pausing to nibble at her collarbone. Rey touched her swollen lips and sighed. 

“Is this what it means when they say he fucked her mouth?,” she asked dazedly and Kylo burst into laughter. She frowned and tried to push him up. “What? It’s in the books!”

“What books are you reading?” Rey blushed and Kylo kissed her chin. “What else do these books tell you?”

“Um, well, ummm….” Rey stuttered, mind wildly searching for a way to change the topic. She grabbed Kylo by his hair, pulling him up to kiss him savagely, probing his mouth with her tongue, lightly tickling the roof of his mouth, until he was kissing her back with wild abandon. They rutted against each other and Kylo yanked her vest off, ripping her arm sleeves down. She fumbled with his buttons, hurriedly pushing his tunic off. He pulled her shirt off and she suddenly paused, embarrassed, searching his eyes for any response. 

He stared at her breasts, nipples straining against her breast band, her mounds trembling with her heaving breaths. She knew they weren’t anything to brag about, too small for interest. She had hung around the pilots for too long to be unaware of how they preferred woman. But Kylo seemed enchanted and she warmed to him, kissing him tenderly. She pressed a light smattering of kisses along his jaw line, down his neck, and started down his chest, pausing to rake her nails down his hard pecs, his defined abs. 

This man had a body and it was all hers.

Kylo flipped her suddenly, pushing her down until she was resting on his cock. She could feel him hard and heavy beneath her, mouth agape, as Kylo undid her breast band. She shivered once as cool air brushed her skin but was quickly replaced by the warm leather of Kylo’s hands. His gloves glided down her breasts, squeezing them and massaging them until she was squirming under his touch. 

Then he began to lazily circle her nipple, the other hand tenderly petting her other tit. He grazed the peak and she gasped. He circled it again before rolling the hard nub between a thumb and forefinger, plucking ever so slightly. Rey cried out, surprise flooding through her as heat pooled in her belly. He reared up at her cry and his tongue darted out to taste her bud. Rey clutched him to her and he took her nipple in his mouth, sucking, teeth grazing skin until she was a sobbing mess, one hand fumbling with her pants to rub herself to relief.

Kylo knocked her hand away and grasped her tightly, rolling her back to the ground. He leaned back on his knees and gazed triumphantly down at her.

“Please, please,” Rey beseeched, need heavy in her eyes. Again her hand crept toward her slit and Kylo grabbed it, raised it to his lips and began to suck each finger. Pleasure zipped through her and she arched her back as she cried out. 

Kylo helped her shimmy out of pants and she didn’t care that she lay bare before him. He seemed fascinated and almost unsure as he knelt between her legs. He ran one finger up her damp slit and she shuddered, bunching the cape in her fists. He quirked a brow at her as he began to swirl the delicate skin around her aching bud and her breath began to rasp in her throat. He slid down, peppering her thighs with reverent kisses, nibbling on the inside of her knee, and Rey was lost in the euphoria. Pleasure rippled through her and the Force snapped around them, sending her into a golden haze. 

She closed her eyes, sighing, and Kylo took that moment to plunge his finger inside her sopping folds. He curled his finger against her, sliding in and out, and Rey clutched his hair tightly, crying. It pinched tightly for a moment and he was murmuring to her, telling her to relax. He sent the Force through her, absorbing her pain and she slumped onto the ground, a guttural cry ripped from her throat. Grinning, Kylo bent forward and tentatively dragged his tongue across her pussy. 

Rey gasped: “Kylo!”

“What, they didn’t have this in your books?,” he cockily asked before dipping his tongue back in and circling her clit. His tongue skated along her delicate skin, laving and suckling. She writhed underneath him, his mouth emerging as a sob, as he slipped another finger inside of her. Soon he was thrusting his hand against her before slowly pulling his fingers out, gliding them along her interior walls. Rey was a mess and she knew it, Kylo plucking every line he could to render her begging him for more. 

She came all at once, clenching tightly around him and a pleased grin bloomed on his face. He pulled his fingers out and raised the glove, sniffing them. She watched, aghast, pleased, unsure as he licked his fingers clean of her juices before he stood and kicked his pants off. Rey gazed in surprise at his cock, jutting proudly out, long and thick. She hastily thought back to all the novels she read; all of the men had been well endowed but seeing one of the first time sent both thrills of fear and excitement through her. She thought back to her fantasies and thought they did not quite do him justice. 

Kylo kneeled before her, kissing her again. She could taste herself, musky and sweet, on his lips and reveled at the illicitness of it. 

“Can I even go back after you leave me like this?,” she thought. But Kylo captured the thought and answered:

“Never. You’re mine, Rey. And if another man touches you, I’ll personally hunt him down and serve him for dinner.”

“I didn’t realize cannibalism was one of your sins.”

“It can be. I’m not a forgiving man.” He gazed solemnly at her and she studied his feral, hungry eyes, brimming with desire. She looped her arms around his neck, kissing him soothingly. 

“I’m yours,” she said and Kylo sighed, dropping his head into the crook of her neck. He did not waste the opportunity, taking his time to suck dark bruises into her shoulders.

“I know,” he said with a shuddery breath. He nudged her entrance and Rey inhaled, holding her breath. He slowly entered her and she cried out at the sense of fullness. She was tight and he was moaning before he was fully in. He rocked gently against her for a few moments before plunging in, wrapping her legs around his waist. 

“Mine, Rey, mine,” he growled savagely as he pounded into her. Rey drew lines of crimson down his back with her nails, thrusting up to meet his movements. Their cries, loud and wild, filled the forest and Rey clung to him, kissing his rough jaw, his neck. This was more than she ever wanted, surpassed any fantasy that she had about him. The Force shimmered around them and she floated in a haze of bliss. It grasped her tightly for a moment before a sense of quiet flowed through her. 

Abruptly, Kylo cried out and she could feel him shuddering, his breath hot on her cheek. She held him as he slowed his movements.

“Oh, Force,” he panted. “Gods, I’m sorry, Rey.” He kissed her forward,bracing himself off of her with his elbows. Rey was loathe to let him go as he rolled off of her, pulling her to him and throwing a leg over her. She sighed into his chest. She felt something should have happened, but she was unsure. She was lost in the Force binding them tighter together.

“Next time,” he promised, dropping a kiss onto her forehead. 

“Okay,” she said drowsily, unsure what he was apologizing for. Kylo pulled the cape over them and together they dozed in the warm shafts of sun breaking through the forest canopy. This was not how she imagined her first time, but she wanted nothing else. And no one else.

After all, she was his. 


	7. Good Girls Get Compensation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this was something that I was working on that I thought could fit into my Silence of the Lambs AU, Her Becoming. However, it doesn't quite work so I'm dumping it here. 
> 
> A rough breakdown would be: Rey and Kylo work for the FBI. She is on the run from the law from him and she was his trainee. 
> 
> Warnings for slight non-con and spanking.

Rey bent over the bed, moving the files she had brought to bed to work on off the surface so that she could finish straightening up the sheets. She yelped as a hand smacked her ass. She whirled around to face Kylo, scowling at his grinning face.

“What the hell, Kylo?,” she snapped. Kylo snaked his hand around and smacked her one more time. She clutched her ass, red and warm, beneath her gauzy summer dress. 

“You’re a bad girl, Rey,” he told her, his voice low and warm. The tips of his fingers skimmed up her spine, heat spreading from the trail of fire he was drawing up her back. She inhaled once, a deep shuddery sound, and turned away.

“You’re not my boss.”

“I was,” he intoned darkly. “And I still am.” He began to knead the back of her neck, his large palm covering her neck and upper back. She sighed and leaned into it, rolling her shoulders. But a loud slap filled the room and Rey twitched. 

“Stop smacking my ass,” she snarled and, in response, Kylo smacked it again. He shoved her down onto the bed, her hands flying out to brace on the mattress. She tried to wiggle away from him, crawling higher up on the bed, and feeling the bed dip as he got behind her. With a laugh, he yanked her skirt up and nudged her legs apart. Rey’s mouth formed an O of surprise before she shrieked.

“Kylo!”

“You were a bad girl, Rey,” Kylo informed her. His fingers ghosted down the plum curve of her ass before giving it a hard smack, eying the way her flesh warmed and bounced. He licked his lips and smacked it  again before skating his fingers down to trace her folds through her damp panties. 

“But you like it,” he purred and Rey inhaled sharply, spreading her knees apart and leaning down, mouth pressed against the rumpled sheets, to give him clear access to her cunt. He chuckled and she balled the sheets in her hands, biting her lip to hold back the moan threatening to spill out. He spread the lips and brushed the hardened nub at the apex of her thighs. Rey bucked against his hand and he withdrew quickly.

“Ah ha,” he murmured. “You’ve been a bad girl so you don’t get this. I will say when you can come. Understand?” She growled and he slapped her ass. Rey whimpered and nodded hurriedly, biting her bottom lip.  

How could this subjugation be so arousing? Heat flushed her skin and she couldn’t ignore the tingling in her exposed pussy. She gently rocked her hips and Kylo grabbed her waist, holding her still.

“Do you think that you deserve it?,” he whispered huskily.

“Yes,” she panted. He pulled the soaked fabric aside to drag his finger through her folds, tracing each lip with a feather light touch. He was avoiding her clit and she wiggled back, the ache beginning to build. 

“Hold yourself still.” His voice was deep and guttural and she froze, breath high pitched to her ears. In response to it, he palmed her cunt and ran a finger down her back. 

“Good girl.” He smacked her two more times and she cried out at each time, arching down, shoving her ass up, to feel the heat of his palm on her flesh. He dipped his finger into her dripping pussy and stroked her skin firmly, pinching her clit lightly. She shrieked and he held her still, swirling his fingers around the hardened nub while she quivered underneath him. There was a heavy building along her spine and she was gasping now as his fingers worked her, circling her entire area, sliding up to ghost against her clit. He was teasing her and it was unfair and she practically begging for release. 

“You’re so beautiful, Rey,” he told her, “spread out here like this for me.” He spread her cheeks and smeared some of her slick up and around her ass, grazing her tight little hole. She nearly jumped up and he clasped her to his chest, his fingers still working between them.

“Such a sweet little girl. Tell me that you want it.  Do you want it, baby? Do you want me to make you cum?” He was teasing her clit now, gliding forward, working the swollen skin in a dizzying pattern that sent her spiraling. 

“Gods, yes, please Kylo!” She reached back and clutched his hair and he thrust his finger into her, deep, up to the knuckle and she cried piteously. He curled his finger against her walls, searching for the spot that would render her a panting mess. 

“Tell me how you want it,” he demanded as he slid his fingers out. She sobbed at the lack of fullness and he shoved it back inside of her. He slipped in another and she rocked back on his fingers. He let her go and she fell forward, her face smashing on a pillow, breath hitching higher as he stroked her walls, circling against the spot that was causing her to writhe beneath him.

He watched his fingers working in her, coated in her slick, and grinned triumphantly. He smacked her ass again and withdrew his fingers, smearing her ass with her own slick, before slipping them back in. His thumb flicked against her clit, refusing to apply constant pressure, even as she rolled her hips against him. She was riding his fingers now and he let her, the thumb of his other hand swirling the tight sensitive skin between the globes of her ass. 

Rey felt the wetness dripping down the inside of her thighs, crying incoherently as her body clenched around his fingers, begging for a fullness that he gave her by thrusting in another finger. He threaded his other fingers through her hair, pulling her head back, and she mewled, struggling on the bed to find the rhythm she wanted. Kylo withdrew her fingers and Rey lashed out, scoring long red lines down his arms. 

“You didn’t beg me to come,” he told her. She snarled and rolled over on the bed. Kylo’s arms caged her in, his weight draped across her back, and she tried to buck him off. Her desire was melding into anger and her body throbbed with the need for some sort of release. 

Kylo wrapped his arm around her, his chest pressed against her back, and shoved his fingers between her thighs. His digits roamed around her slippery pussy and her head rolled back, eyes half closed, as he circled her clit. Her cries reached a feverish pitch as he plunged three fingers into her, crooking them toward her to drag them down her pulsing, soaked walls. 

“That’s a good girl,” he purred, biting her shoulder hard. She whined and slid up and down his fingers, hips swaying to find his elusive thumb that dodged and brushed and caressed her clit in a odd rhythm of its own. She groaned and slid her hand down to find her throbbing, abused clit, and began to slowly stroke herself. When her hand lifted away, his thumb grazed it and they alternated petting her as he sank his fingers deep inside of her. 

Rey shuddered once, her arms tingling as relief bloomed through her, a quiet sigh that caused her to slump down in the mattress. 

“Oh, gods, Kylo,” she moaned. He gathered her to him, spreading her legs around him as she perched on his lap.

“Good girls deserve compensation,” he growled, taking her earlobe between his teeth and sucking hard. She watched him lift his hand, coated in her cum, and bring it to her lips. “Taste yourself, Rey.” Cheeks stained scarlet, Rey’s tongue darted out and tentatively licked his finger. She felt Kylo shiver underneath her, his hand between them. She heard his pants unzip and felt the hard, solid head of his cock between her ass cheeks. As she sucked on his fingers, tongue swirling around her salty sweetness, he slowly rocked himself against her, cock sliding up her ass, breath hot on her neck as he grew impossibly harder. 

He lined himself up at her entrance and dragged his thick head through her soaked pussy before he began to push inside of her.    
“Gods, baby, you’re tight,” he swore. She leaned forward, hands bracing her up, as he spread her legs wider. Her mouth dropped into an O as he filled her to the brim. 

“You’ve been so good, you deserve a reward,” he panted as he lifted her with each thrust. One hand dug into her waist, the other propped behind him to hold him up as he fucked her. He stayed on his knees and kept her sitting on his lap. He kept his thrusts shallow, pulling out to brush her sensitive spot inside, before plunging back into her. Rey quivered, her arms barely able to keep her up, as wave after wave of pleasure shuddered through her. 

He began to move faster, harder, his cock diving deep inside of her, hips snapping together. The wet sound of skin against skin was filthy, Rey thought, even as she pressed herself back onto his cock, squeezing her inner muscles. He growled, pulling her tighter to him, and reached up to tweak her nipples. She mewled, a loud keening cry, and Kylo thrust against her harder and erratically.

“That’s right, baby. Come for me,” he ordered her thickly and Rey shook her head.

“You come from me,” she panted, bucking back against him, her mind hazy with pleasure. He squeezed her tit and lifted his hand. She bit it gently, teething his long thumb, still slightly salty from her, and sucked it into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks to bob her head down on it. He hooked his thumb inside her mouth, his cock buried deep inside of her. He lost his rhythm, his breath loud, as he frantically immersed himself in her. 

Rey nipped his fingers, body wracked with sobs, as she came around him. With a shout, Kylo came, hips snapping up once, twice, before becoming still, his chest heaving as he hauled in deep breaths. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he groaned, rubbing his large palm down her back. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her spine. With a little grunt, he pulled himself out and watched his ropy white cum trickle out of her. He thumbed it back inside of her, fingers grazing her clit and she gasped, shying from his touch. Her too sensitive body whined from the touch. He grinned and kissed her shoulder before Rey collapsed on the bed, utterly spent. Kylo was delighted to see the a slight redness on her ass in the shape of his hand. 

She was completely and totally his. 


	8. What Could Have Been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relates to my fic Her Becoming. Coming together is not something that FBI agents Ben Solo and Rey Kenobi do and they both indulge in this fantasy about what their life could have been.

It was a typically glorious late spring morning, blooms bursting in their pots, their petals bright and varied. Birds chirped in the trees that surrounded the farm style house in Virginia. Down the road, a farmer’s market was beginning to be assembled, tents going up, as dawn’s rosy light kissed the tips of trees. 

In the kitchen of a farmhouse style home, a man and a woman skirted around each other as the young woman fished in the drawers for a rubber spatula. She held it up triumphantly and the man laughed, wrapping a strong arm around her and pulling her to him.

“I haven’t brushed my teeth,” she giggled as he nipped her bottom lip.

“Neither have I,” and he pushed it into a full kiss, tongue sweeping across her own, delicate, teasing, a fluttery feeling in her chest as she clutched his shoulders. 

“Will we get in trouble for doing this?,” she asked thinking of HR and sexual harassment and potential problems if someone pointed a gun at him in a take down. Or, worse, if someone pointed a gun at her because she suspected he would have no issues taking the perp down. 

“Don’t ruin the morning,” he murmured as the kettle blew its whistle, shrieking that they pay it some attention. Ben chuckled and pulled away, taking the kettle off the heat to pour it into a French press pot. 

“Smells delicious,” Rey commented, settling into a stool at the kitchen island which was wide enough to double as his breakfast bar. 

“That you do,” he shot back teasingly, his gaze lingering on her partially opened robe. Rey blushed and closed the fabric, cinching the belt tighter. It was his robe, slipped on her shoulders by him, as they padded downstairs, still sticky from last night, stomachs grumbling as they cleaned up their abandoned dinner. Too hasty to touch one another, they had found themselves in the stairwell, her hands insistent at his belt, his mouth a hot seal around her breast, her loud whines splitting the quiet of his house. They had made his bed a cozy nest after their repeated couplings, his mouth on every bit of her flesh, her throat raw from the cries he had wrung from her. They had discovered their capacity for another endless as they had made love at least three times that night and this morning, when she had rocked herself to another awakening on his cock, sweat sliding down her spine, his teeth scraping her breast, his eyes locked on hers, and his fingers curled against her cunt, coaxing her along. 

He came around the counter and kissed her again. She could still taste herself on his mouth and wondered if he could taste himself on her. She laughed softly and he pressed his lips to her forehead, cradling her to him. 

“Don’t think too much about it,” he urged. “Just let it happen.”

“I think I did. Many times,” she complained teasingly. Ben frowned playfully and chucked her chin.

“I’ve never heard a woman complain so much about orgasms.”

“Potentially job losing orgasms,” she pointed out. He shrugged.

“Don’t worry about it. Most people are fucking in the Bureau. I’ll just make sure I’m not your direct boss and no one will bat an eye.” He kissed her again and again, peppering her cheeks with light pecks until he pulled away and grasped her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “Don’t take this away, Rey. Not that we’ve had this chance at happiness.”

“Do I make you happy?,” she asked, her heart lightly leaping. Ben grinned and ruffled her already mused hair. 

“Yes,” he answered simply. He pressed the plunger down on the French press and poured them cups of coffee, making hers precisely to her liking. He had learned her habits and traits from nights together pouring over case notes. She knew he loved sweet coffee, preferred real cream and moreno sugar, while she liked a little bit of sweet n low in hers. Deadly and bad for her teeth but she liked the taste. Either that or some flavored creamer and her chest tightened when she saw him pull a hazelnut one from the fridge.

“Expecting me?,” she asked. 

“Hoping, rather.” 

This time she initiated the kiss, fingers twirling the hair at the nape of his neck. He groaned and licked her mouth until she opened to him, deepening the kiss, and pressing her against the kitchen island. With a brief huff, he gathered her to him and lifted her up to deposit her on the island, nudging aside her knees to stand between them. Even at this height, he was still taller than her, she marveled, aw his hand skated up his robe, the fabric whispering against the roughness of his callouses . His hand enclosed around her breast, squeezing lightly. Her moan was swallowed by his kiss and she threaded her fingers through his hair. Warm golden sunlight filtered in through the leaves of the tree outside of the window, covering them in odd shadows as their bodies moved against one another, ragged breathing and half spoken words echoing in the wide space.

Ben’s hands made quick work of the robe, tugging the knot apart and flicking the fabric off her shoulders. His lips followed, creating constellations as he kissed her freckles across her collarbones and down her arms. Her bronze skin glimmered in the brief flickers of sunlight, a slight breeze tossing the branches and creating a wavy light across their frames, along the navy blue of his robe, the grey slate of his kitchen island. She hooked her legs around his hips and impatiently pulled at his shirt, nails skimming across his muscled abs, pausing to revel in the strength in his arms and the flat plane of his stomach. 

Rey leaned forward to nuzzle his neck, his morning beard scratching her cheek. She flicked her tongue against the lobe of his ear, teeth scraping against it gentle and he paused in licking the hollow in her throat to swear. 

“You’ll be the death of me.”

“We’ll be the end of each other,” she promised, drawing back to kiss the tip of his nose. She savored the tender way he held her to him, her breasts brushing against his, nipples pebbling in the cool morning air. A hot wide palm swallowed one whole as he dipped down to lick her other nipple. Rey shuddered and tightened her legs around his waist. He swirled the tip of his tongue around the tip of her nipple only to draw down to the side and nibble at the underside of her breast. The rough edge of his thumb drew across her other breast and she shuddered at the rasp, a heat beginning to pool between her thighs. He dropped one hand to sweep his finger through her damp folds. 

“So wet,” he murmured, pleased, standing to kiss her as one hand gripped her thigh, thumb swirling against her folds, scraping her skin tenderly, coaxing her to spread her legs wider to admit him. He pulled her closer to him so that her ass half hung off the island, the ridge of his thick cock nestling between her legs. His thumb skated over the skin again and she shuddered, lips fastened to his neck as she licked and bit and nibbled his flesh. 

“I want to see you,” he demanded, gently forcing her back. She fell back to her elbows, watching underneath lidded eyes as he drew his cock through her folds, shuddered slightly, breath hitching in his throat. He bent his head forward, lips latching onto a nipple and he sucked hard. She cried out, nails digging into the robe, and he pushed one thick finger inside of her, thumb reaching up to feather against her clit. Her hips surged forward to meet the movements, panting as another finger slid inside of her, dragging against her walls and eliciting swears. 

“I love your filthy mouth,” Ben confessed, kissing a line of fire up her chest to capture her lips with his. “I love it more when it’s around my cock.”

“That hasn’t happened,” Rey admonished teasingly, breath catching as his thumb swirled her throbbing flesh. 

“Yet, anyways,” Ben wickedly promised and Rey shuddered. Ben abandoned his administrations to her groan and gathered up his shirt to wad it up in a ball. He placed it on the island and gently laid her head on it, fanning her hair around her. His pupils were blown black and he licked his lips. Rey felt bare before him, exposed, felt him drinking in the image of her, bronze skin glistening with their slick, purpling marks blooming along her neck, shoulders, tits, and thighs. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed, awe heavy in his voice. Rey blushed and Ben used that moment to pull her down to him, his cock nudging her entrance. She gasped, eyes closing as she rocked against him, his hand tightening on her hip, one finger dragging through her curls to stroke her clit. His tongue peeked out of the corner of his mouth as she watched him through half lidded eyes as he focused on lining himself up to her entrance and pushing his way in. She gasped, still wincing at the size of him, her body still not used to him. They would learn each other’s bodies soon, her thoughts growing hazily as he thrust inside of her, stoking the fire growing within her. She tightened around him, ankles hooking behind his back and dug her nails into his forearms. Each stroke brushed against something inside of her that caused her to keen wildly, jerking her hips up to meet each thrust hungrily. 

Ben watched her, yearning in every line. The dappled sunlight kissing the tips of her nipples, rosy from his attention, her hazel eyes misty with lust, her swollen lips. He watched himself pull out and thrust deeply inside of her, her back arching off the counter. He was enthralled with watching her belly swell with each snap of his hips, her mouth parted in ecstasy as short whines pierced the air. He drove faster, each smack of flesh on flesh loud and thrilling, his nails digging into her hips, hers into his arms, drawing dribbles of blood, as she clung to him, his name spilling from her lips as she clenched suddenly around him, a flood of wetness against his cock and he tumbled, pumping once, twice as he shuddered inside of her. 

“Oh, gods, Rey,” he entreated, draping himself over her, listening to the wild knocking of her heart, her breasts quivering with each sharp inhale. She carded her fingers through his sweaty hair and chuckled slightly. 

“This was not the type of working weekend we had talked about,” she teased and he flushed scarlet. 

“A different kind,” he agreed, planting a firm kiss on the side of her breast before withdrawing, grimacing as they parted. “Let’s shower and I’ll take you out to a sweet little place for breakfast.” Rey’s stomach grumbled and he laughed heartily. “That’s my girl, always scavenging for her next meal.”

“Never know where it will come from next,” she agreed and grasped his chin firmly, drawing him to kiss him sweetly, softly. He shuddered from the intimacy and padded after her to the bathroom. They spent a playful hour in the shower, splashing one another, soaping, fingers drawing another orgasm from her, as he dedicated himself to learning every line and curve and way to elicit cries from her. 

They strolled through the farmer’s market, debating the merits of different tomato varieties, dropping greens and bright zucchini in a basket, her skin glowing in the warm sun, her flower print dress swirling around her slim legs. He could feel other men’s gazes raking over her, possessiveness rising within him as she bestowed her cheeky grin on a vendor hocking jam. He glared at them as he slung his arm across her shoulders, fingers skating up her spine, feeling her shiver beneath the touch. He fed her a peach, savoring the wicked glint in her eyes as she sucked the juice off his fingers under the shade of the black walnut tree. He finally found a slice of happiness, he thought, as he ushered her into the cool of a restaurant, promising her a bloody mary to wow her Instagram followers, her bright laugh ringing in the sunlit courtyard. 

He would do anything to keep her. 


	9. Al Amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SW universe   
> Force bond   
> Sex, first bit can read as dub-con   
> Nothing but sex and angst   
> A hint at Damerey but not for long because Kylo is a possessive thing

She had been so tired, so tired of denying herself, denying her needs. The walls crashed down as she dropped into the sheets and the images assaulted her all at once. Exploring fingers, delicate touches, lips that lived to worship every freckle dotting her sun kissed skin.  She wasn’t sure if that was the face she made, the face he sent her, her mouth slack and eyes screwed shut, when she would come, cunt clenching around him. She closed her eyes, her own fingers seeking relief, as he sent wave after wave. She chuckled at the image of her body draped in chains, glistening with sweat, as he strung her up, legs wrapped around his waist, his hips snapping mercilessly against hers. 

That was a laugh, she ruefully thought. He poured another woman a drink and flirted with her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

In return, she found Poe reclining in the hangar, poking a datapad as it diagnosed his ship. He looked up in surprise, arms coming around her reflexively as she sank onto his lap, brows shooting up as her lips clumsily sought his. 

She knew what kissing looked like. Just not what it felt like. 

After all, he sent her enough images night after her night, her lips tingling as she awoke, her pajamas damp between her legs. 

Poe wasn’t confused for too long, arms tightening, as he coaxed her to open her mouth. She tensed up as his tongue slid against hers, a warm alien thing that did not send shivers down her spine. It was not as she imagined it would be, she admitted to herself. She hoped that the dizziness that washed over her was her own and not his (it was his, it was completely his, he faltered in his steps, pitched to the side, black gloved hand thrusting out to catch himself. If this was her revenge, he wildly thought, it was completely out of place. His rage was boundless as he gathered it beneath him and he shot her a clear vibrant thought-- _ Mine!) _

She gasped and stumbled out of Poe’s arms. He smiled bemusedly at her, at her rosy cheeks, and swollen lips. 

“It’s ok, sweetheart,” he said soothingly. “War makes us all crazy.”

“I’m sorry,” she stammered as she backpedaled, whirling around to race to her room. She collapsed onto her bed, heels jammed against her closed eyes as he raged against her. 

_ That kiss belonged to me!  _

_ I do not belong to you! None of me does! _

_ Liar! I know how you respond to me! I feel it!  _ She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in the pillow. The curse of this stupid kriffin’ bond. Whatever they felt was echoed back to one another. Her shoulder still ached from his training yesterday; his stomach contracted from her cramps last week. He was attuned to her body, he gloated, and would make the perfect lover.

The Force wanted us to be together, he would argue before she would slam her shields down until he was only a fuzzy memory. 

_ You’re a monster! You have no idea how to love! _

_ Let me show you! _ He snarled and ripped down her shields. The bond washed over her, overwhelmed her, and she was sucked under. 

She was in a calm, softly lit room. A large bed took up most of the space, draped by gauzy curtains. The room was open to the elements, the sheer fabric wafting in the warm gentle breeze. She pushed it aside and stepped out onto a balcony dotted with potted flowers, blooms dripping over the sides in a riot of purples and pinks and blues. 

She became aware that she was naked as the rays from the setting sun bathed her skin a peach color. Her nipples pebbled in the air and she crossed her arms over her chest. She could feel him behind her, a wave of heat that pressed heavily at the nape of her neck.

“It’s cheating to start out without any clothes on,” she sniped.

“This is our shared bond. It’s what you came with,” he blandly replied. She colored and immediately imagined a simple shift, shivering as the light cloth rolled down her skin. She heard him snort.

“I wasn’t complaining.”

“I’m not yours to admire.”

“Please, darling. It’s not like I haven’t see you. In the shower as you deny me my name when I make you come again and again and again. In your bed, your hand touching your cunt, as I send you over.”

“It’s coincidental!,”she snapped, whirling around to face him. She blanched as she met his cool gaze. 

Gone was the mask and the raven black clothes. His dark hair wafted gently in the breeze, his brown eyes blank. He was dressed casually, almost like any other man she might run into.

As if he were Han Solo’s son and not the heir to the Skywalker fame. 

“No,” she whispered, nails digging into her own arms. She closed her eyes and looked away, refusing to confront him anymore.

“What? Isn’t this who you wanted? Ben Solo?”

“Stop.”

“Why? You know how I feel about you.”

“Yes I do!,” she cried. “Treating me like a thing! A thing that belongs to you!”

“And how else am I supposed to feel when you cry out for me? When I know how your body craves mine yet you throw yourself into the arms of another man.” His voice was thick with anguish and she shuddered. 

“No, no, no.”

“Don’t deny it, Rey. We are connected.” Her shoulders shook as the sob clawed its way out of her throat and suddenly he was there, cradling her to him. She leaned against his solid body, tears slipping down her cheeks. He soothed her hair back from her forehead, crooning some nonsense Wookie lullaby to her, and she coated his shirt with her salty tears. She was barely aware when he bent slightly to scoop her up, the feeling almost familiar to her, as he carried her back to the room and laid her on the bed. 

He stretched out beside her, twining her hair into little braids as the tears stopped and she was softly hiccuping now. She looked up at him underneath matted lashes.

“Why are you doing this?”

“I would think it was obvious,” he murmured, brushing one knuckle along her cheek. He dabbed at the drying tears with his thumb, wiping the dampness on his pant leg. She sobbed and bit her lip. 

“I don’t want charity from you.”

“No, you just want me to fuck you then leave you,” he reprimanded and she glared at him. He met it, chin lifting in the air. “Rey, darling, you call for me. Don’t deny it. You want my body, at the very least. Especially in this form.” He gestured at his unmasked, almost innocent face, and she blushed. 

Some nights she did welcome him, her own fingers frantically curling against herself, body straining for release. And he would slide into her mind, the mist from the shower parting around her as if he were really there. Heat would glide down her spine, a velvet touch that had her arching backward, phantom lips ghosting down her neck, a wet heat that she assumed was his tongue as he worshiped her breasts, her nipples tender from his touch. Her fingers would move faster, her hands aching to bury themselves in his hair, and the heat would skate down, nestling between her lower lips, licking and stroking her pussy until she would come with a loud cry, body clenching tightly. Her need was satisfied but she still felt empty, craving more. 

And she would join him, sensing his own need, as he took himself in hand. Somehow, she had plucked an image from his mind of her on her knees, her lips sealed around his cock, her head bobbing rhythmically. She plied him with that image, imagining ropy white cum splattered onto her cheeks, his hands smearing it down her throat, around her breasts.  

“You flirted with other women,” she said sullenly, aware of the tightness growing in her belly. 

“Sometimes, you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. I do have a job to do, as do you,” he pointed out. She mumbled something and snuggled closer to him, nose buried into his shirt, vaguely aware of the faint sandalwood smell of him. His fingers feathered over her arm, up and down, kneading her lower back, until she floated in a haze and fell asleep. 

When she awoke, it was dark, a faint pink light in the air. She took in the rumpled sheets, realizing that she had one of the best sleeps in ages. She looked around for him but he was gone. Frowning, she got up and paced around the room, walking out to the other balcony to watch the rising sun’s rays kiss the tops of the trees. 

She was lost in the beauty of the sunrise, until he came around her, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist. She did not resist when he dropped kisses along her shoulders, arching back to let him leave long suckling kisses along her neck and collarbone. His hand kneaded her hip, one palm sliding up to cover her breast, squeezing gently, thumb rolling over her nipple, her skin pebbling under his touch. 

He pulled her shift up, fingers lightly skimming up her thigh and she moved her legs apart, open, inviting. 

“Please,” she gasped, gazing fixedly at the stars being swallowed by the climbing pinks and blues. He purred against her ear, teeth nipping at the skin, fingers stroking her damp pussy. He sighed at the wetness of her folds.

“Always this way for me,” he murmured against her jaw. He grasped her chin and turned it toward him, mouth devouring hers, hers opening easily. He didn’t even need to entreat entrance, tongue dipping in to taste hers as his fingers plunged inside of her. She stiffened once, falling against him as his thumb circled her clit. He strummed her folds, long lingering strokes that had her whimpering, his thumb swirling against her nub. She shuddered in his arms as he slipped another finger inside of her. 

“My sweet, darling, scavenger,” he growled. “How you found my heart amongst all that rubbish.”

“Shut up,” she told him, unsure of how to handle the compliments, only used to his abuse.

“You’re absolutely breathtaking,” he said instead, rolling a nipple between his fingers. She cried out, her voice shattering the early morning silence and he rocked his hips against her. Her hands reached back, fumbling between them, until she found him, hard and straining against his trousers. She laid her palm against it, stroking the top with her thumb and he groaned, a loud hot sound, in her ear. 

Suddenly, he pushed her from him, kneeling rapidly to rip her shift off of her. She gasp, arm rising up to cover her breast as he turned her around and pressed her against the balcony. The hard grit of the stone bit into her ass and she trembled as he fell to his knees, hands nudging her legs apart.

“You know what I want,” he snarled, tossing one leg on her shoulder as he kissed her sopping folds. Her mouth fell open at the tender kiss, at odds with his roughness, before she yelped, his tongue gliding along her pussy. She shuddered, sinking her hands into the mess of black hair and moaning at the silky feel of the strands in her hand, the heat of his tongue against her clit. He sucked hard at the little nub, her nails dug into his scalp, and the tip of his tongue flicked against her delicate throbbing skin. Her head fell back, her chest heaving, as her belly clenched, his fingers working their way inside of her. 

“Will I be the first?,” he whispered and she nodded, a guttural yes escaping her lips as he stroked along her inner walls, her body tightening around him. This was far better than any experience she gave herself, far better than whatever they could coax from one another half willingly in the bond. 

She came all at once, her body spasming as his tongue caressed her, fingers curling inside of her, riding through her waves.

“Ye gods,” she gasped as her body twitched.

“All this and more can be yours,” he told her as he pulled back to gaze at her, pupils blown black. His lips and chin were covered in her juice and curiously, she reached down to run her finger along his jaw.

“Taste yourself,” he suggested huskily, and cheeks burning crimson, she brought her fingers to her lips, tongue darting out to taste her sweet slick. His own tongue slid out and licked his lips, his features almost feral as she sucked on her fingers. She could feel her body tightening under his gaze as he rose and turned her around, pulling her ass up to him. She looked over her shoulder to watch him fumble with his belt, his cock springing free.

Impatiently, she twisted around to study him. She had only seen him through the bond and she ran a tentative finger along his rather impressive length. He was softer than she thought, his velvety thick head leaking already, and she dragged her thumb through it. She brought it to her mouth and licked, frowning at the taste. 

“I’m nervous,” she confessed. 

“It’s not completely real, not yet,” he told her and she nodded, reminding herself that this was a world that they had created.

A world where she would let him fuck her on a balcony for the world to see. 

“Turn around,” he whispered, hands gripping her waist to gentle turn her. She braced herself on her forearms and shuddered as she felt him drag his head along her dripping folds. 

“Sssssh, baby, it’s gonna be okay,” he murmured, hand rubbing circles at the bottom of her spine. She bit her lip, wincing as he slowly pushed his way into her. The wince became a pleading cry, her body rocking down on the thick length, sighing as he filled her, a longing she never understood, suddenly silenced. 

He was breathing heavily behind her, his movements stilled. She could feel him shudder.

“Oh, gods,” he was saying, “this is better than I would have imagined.” 

“For me too,” she told him, blushing at the confession. He reached up and carded her hair, fingers brushing against the nape of her neck. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling at his sad, nervous expression.

“It could be like this, if we were ever--”

“And what would that take?,” she answered cuttingly. “I won’t turn.”

“I don’t want you to.” He rocked his hips forward and a gasp was torn from her, body clenching around him, breath hitching in her chest, as a new throb began to build between her thighs. She looked away, gripping the balcony tightly as he smacked her peach shaped ass. She sighed at the sharp sting, her spine tingling all the way up to her scalp. 

And then he began to move, his nails digging into her hips, as he thrust into her at a furious pace. She met him stroke for stroke, her breasts jiggling with each move, eyes half closed, feet rising to press against him. He was frantic now, a rough, uneven movement, as he chased after his own relief, fingers winding through her hair and tugging roughly. Her hand drifted down to stroke her clit, heat rising within her, and she bit her lip, her own whines pitiful to her ear, as she fervently stroked herself. 

With a broken cry, he pulled himself out of her. Her breath stuttered in her throat, heart seizing as he picked her up, draping her over his shoulder. 

“I can't, not this way,” he huffed, dropping her on the bed. He loomed over her, weight dipping the bed, his arms caging her sides as he claimed her lips with his, a delicate touch melting into something eager and hungry. Their tongues tangled, all hunger and need, as he wrapped her legs around his waist. She rocked her hips against him, urging him on, as he filled her, her own heat enveloping him in a silky sheath. He groaned loudly, lost in his own pleasure, and she hugged her to him, nails scouring his back. 

He was slow and sensual, watching her face, dropping kisses along her lips, her cheeks, her chin as he thrust into her, a rapid plunge before drawing out sensually slow. Her throat was raw from crying his name, his eyes widening as she begged him for release. He sank deep within her, cradling her to him, as they both rose and fell together, soft breathy cries mingling. 

He touched his forehead to hers and kissed the tip of her nose.

“I don’t know what to do with your kindness,” she said quietly.

“I don’t know what to do with it either,” he admitted. He tucked her head under his chin and she lay her cheek on his chest, watching the curtains grow orange as the sun fully rose.

“No matter what,we will always have this time,” she said. He held her tight, massaging her shoulders as they drifted apart, until Rey awake in her own bed, limbs sore, panties wet, and her heart aching for a man worlds apart. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren has captured Rey and is training her in the best way he knows how. 
> 
> Orgasm denial, girl on top, NSFW for sure, and really inappropriate use of the Force

Rey strained against her bonds, wincing at the metal biting into her wrist. She planted her feet and pulled down, hoping for a slight creak to show that the bed was bending. But the moof milker had a durasteel bed and she could not move. 

Rey sighed and slumped on the sheets, lifting her gaze to stare out the wide expanse through the view port. His ship hovered outside of nebulae, a violent whirling of reds and purples and oranges. She stared at it in awe, lips slightly parted. She could feel the Force flowing through the star nursery, the turbulence, the explosion of life and it made her restless, legs shifting on the silken sheets. 

She did not hear the door open, she did not hear Kylo stalking across the room to stare down at her, face hidden by a the mask. 

“You’re magnificent,” he said, voice distorted by the mask. Rey stiffened and looked over at him, lip curling. 

“You could at least let me up to use the toilet!” she snapped.

“Apologies. There was a matter requiring my immediate attention.” He reached up and removed the helmet with a hiss, lips twisted up in a cocky grin. Rey lay stretched out on his bed, hands cuffed over her head, absolutely bare of clothing. He could see her slim legs, her taut belly, his cum drying on the inside of her thigh. 

“Perhaps I should prepare you a warm bath,” he purred. He walked over to the sideboard and opened the thermos to pour a steaming cup of caf. He saw her nose twitch, her head straining to lift above her arms. He closed his eyes and saw her perfectly pink pussy, swollen from his attentions this morning. He used the Force to nudge her clit, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. 

“Kylo!” she admonished, cheeks growing pink. He took a sip of his caf and tweaked her breasts, warming her nipples while another part of his mind focused on her slit, stroking and parting her folds. He didn’t look at her, doctoring his caf with milk and sugar, as he used the Force to lap at her cunt, growing wet from his attentions. 

When he finally turned around, he focused his mind on the delicate nub at the apex of her thighs, feathering strokes that had her arching off the bed. And it was a glorious sight, her nipples rosy from the attention, her bronzed skin glowing pink and purple from the nebula outside, her mouth open as she cried out. 

“I’m sorry I was gone for so long,” Kylo said in a silky voice. “I’m hoping this helps.”

“Don’t stop,” she panted, writhing on the bed, hips rocking against his invisible touch. Kylo smirked as he left the room, her sharp gasps following him into the ‘fresher as he ran a hot bath for her. He could feel her getting close, heat rolling in waves off of her, the cuffs clinking on the bed as she strained to touch herself, to find the relief that his light touches couldn’t quite bring. 

Kylo walked back into the room and shed his outer layer until he was just in a shirt and pants, toeing off his heavy boots. He watched her hips arch up, rocking against his touch, her teeth scraping along her lips, as she seethed his name.

“Let me come, Kylo, please!” she begged. Kylo strode over and unlocked the cuffs, immediately massaging her shoulders. She moved her hand down, aching to satisfy, and Kylo grabbed it, held it up, as he scooped her in his arms and carried her to the tub.

“I told you, you can’t come unless I say you can,” he purred. 

“Kriff Kylo,” she sighed. “You’re killing me.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead.

“Better this than the other,” he murmured as he lay her in the tub. She let out a breath, lifting her hands to place them on the edge of the tub, glaring at him all the while. Kylo let her soak for a bit, listening to her stream of curses in his head, until he kneeled down beside her. He swirled the water and Rey hummed, Kylo flicking water on her. 

“You’re annoying,” she complained. 

“And you’re cute,” he replied, his hand diving below the surface to rest on her knee. She eyed him warily as he stroked her thigh, slowly inching his way up. She parted her legs as he neared the apex of her thighs, his fingers brushing the tangle of curls he found there. Her lips parted as the tips of his fingers ghosted her clit, circling once, before walking his fingers up her belly.

Rey groaned. “You’re a tease.”

“You love it,” he countered, palming a breast, squeezing and massaging, thumb brushing her nipple, grinning as it pebbled under his touch. She squirmed beneath his light touch, his fingers barely grazing her skin, her cheeks going a delightful pink as she sat up, pressing her breasts into the palm of his hand. He cupped them, watching the water lapping against them, his eyes growing wide. Lust began to creep its way up his thighs until it sat thick and low in his belly.

And in that moment he felt a ghost like touch against his cock, a tentative movement, and his cock twitched. He raised a brow at Rey who grinned brightly. 

“My uncle better not be teaching you this,” he said tightly as his cock strained against his pants, heavy and thick, too aware of the heat traveling up and down his shaft, a warmth swirling around his tip. His ears grew red as he realized he was leaking, his hips bucking forward against the touch.

Rey looked up at him through her eyelashes, every inch a sultry temptress. Damp tendrils clung to her cheeks and her neck and he wanted his tongue to chase away the drops on her skin. He leaned until his lips swept her flesh, tongue darting out to flick up each drop of water, following the trails down to the tops of her breasts peeking above the water. He took a rosy tipped bud into his mouth and sucked hard, swirling his tongue across her nipple. She nested her hands in his hair, moaning as he plucked her other nipple, his mouth a hot seal around her tit, until he left a ring of dark bruises. 

He did it again until she was a graceless thing, undulating underneath him, her need pressing against his, his trousers damp and tight. He lifted her out of the tub, water sluicing down her skin, and carried her into the room, dumping her on the bed. The cool air had goosebumps rising on her skin and he covered her body with his own, caging her between his arms. 

Kylo kissed his way down her body, savoring the smell of his soap on her skin, his fingers skating down her sides. She shuddered underneath, hips arching up, his wanton creature using the Force to ruffle his hair and to glide warmth between his ass. Kylo shot her a dark look and she giggled, and he took that moment to plunge his tongue between her folds, lapping her at her rosy pussy, turning the giggle into a deep gasp. She fisted the sheets beneath her, eyes wide, as he feasted between her legs.

She was a fucking treasure and she was his, he thought repeatedly. Her soft little cries, her nails scrabbling against his shoulder, drove him further to lick and to swirl and to use the Force to warm her skin, ebbing and flowing along the backs of her knees, the underside of her breasts, the nape of her neck. 

He could feel her nearing her peak, her breathing ragged, and he stopped, pulling back to prop his chin on her hand, absorbing the image before him. She ground her teeth and sat up, her damp hair sticking to her skin.

“Seriously?” she demanded. He smirked and flowed over her, using the Force to shimmy out of his pants. His cock nudged her dripping folds and she exhaled.

“Is this what you’re going to do about it?” she asked archly. Kylo grinned and thrust inside of her, gasping at the warmth enveloping him. She looked at him smugly, trailing one finger up and down his spine as he pushed himself up to stare down at her. Rey threw one leg over his hip, moving up to meet him, a coy smile spreading across her features. 

“I’ll take what I need now,” she told him, and with the Force, flipped him onto his back. She resettled on top of him, plunging down the thick length of him, crying out at the sense of fullness. Kylo gazed at her in wonderment, hands circling her hips gently, as she began to move. 

She is the most beautiful creature ever, he thought hazily, watching her bronzed skin glow from the nebula, her tits swaying as she rocked herself on him, her head thrown back. She was slow and sensual, and he slipped one hand between them, thumb rasping against her clit as she leisurely moved, her taut belly straining from the girth of him. He could see the purple marks blooming along her breasts, her neck, and her belly, his teeth aching from the memory of the bites, wanting to mark her, wanting to proclaim she was his. 

Sweat slid down her spine as she leisurely rocked herself on him, his mind lost in her wet tightness around him. He closed his eyes, a groan spilling from his lips, when his comm rang. 

His connection to Snoke when he was too far away to use the Force.

“Oh fuck,” Kylo swore and Rey nodded.

“Yes, yes,” she panted and the comm pinged again. Growling, Kylo lifted her off of him, Rey squealing as her body clenched tightly, so close, and he stumbled to the comm, nearly tripping on his pants. He thumbed it on, catching himself in the full length mirror, cock jutting proud, a cherry colored flush across his chest. 

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” he asked, wrapping the Force around him to slow his breath. 

“Kylo Ren,” Snoke wheezed and Kylo shuddered. He could see in the mirror that Rey had plunged her hand between her legs, desperate to finish, shoving two, then three fingers inside herself. Casually, cruelly, he used the Force to jerk her fingers out, a little shriek escaping her as he pinned them above her. 

“How goes the training of the girl?”

“She is learning to bend herself to my will,” Kylo answered. Rey sat up and shook her head. 

“Good. Use whatever means it takes to bring her to our side. Skywalker shall not have the last Jedi.”

“Of course,” Kylo blandly replied as the connection cut off. He sighed and dropped the comm. Rey came to stand behind him.

“Learning to bend myself to your will huh?” she teased. Kylo growled and nipped her shoulder and she playfully batted him away, one hand dipping low to caress his balls. He shuddered as she squeezed them gently, thumb brushing underneath his cock, coaxing it back to life. She left suckling kisses along his chest and he huffed. 

“Such a playful minx,” he murmured, hand brushing against her soaking folds. She shivered. 

“Just let me come please,” she whined. “I’ve been so close.” Kylo smirked and took her hand, leading her to the bed. He sat on the edge, positioning himself so he could see the mirror. He pulled her down on top of him, facing away, her eyes widening as she caught her naked flesh in the mirror. 

“So many marks, Kylo,” she murmured and he gathered the Force to him to smooth the creases in her brow, to warm her skin, to swirl the air around her clit so that she shuddered. Carefully, he nudged her legs apart, gliding his cock along her slick folds, leaning her back and watching them in the mirror. She was a goddess to behold, all bronzed skin and flushed cheeks, her pussy swollen and pink and dripping for him. 

He reached down and lined his cock up with her entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. He parted her pussy, gazing raptly at the image in the mirror, as he worked himself in and out of her, long strokes that had her head lolling against his shoulder, his finger strumming her clit. 

And she came at last, glorious waves of ecstasy rolling through the Force, his name torn from her lips, as he thrust deep inside of her, both of them enraptured by what they saw in the mirror. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little story where Rey discovers the grapefruit technique (here a beelpop melon) and decides to give it a whirl

Rey flicks the window closed on the datapad and clears her throat. Well, that certainly was educational, she thinks, brows permanently raised as the woman's instructions from the video rang in her ears. But the image of Kylo’s mouth working, raspy breaths filling the room, has her throat running dry and she wipes her palms on her pant legs. 

The door slides open suddenly and she starts, gripping the couch edge. A droid rolls in and surveys the space. 

“Does the prisoner require any special dietary items with today’s meal?” it asks. Rey licks her lips, a thrill running along her spine. Her lips curve upward.

“Yes, a beelpop melon, please,” she requests and the droid rolls away. 

 

Kylo trudges toward the room, his shoulder slumped, exhaustion in every line. He thinks about Rey--his prisoner for so long but he knows they’re not fooling Hux (especially not after Hux caught Kylo with his mouth around Rey’s tit one afternoon in a conference room). But since the man has treason on his mind and probably cameras all over the ship, Kylo figures he’s getting enough film for his spank bank that he doesn’t care. He hopes Rey is in a good mood today, that she’s eaten her fill, and won’t argue too forcefully over the Sith vs Jedi debate they keep having in circles. 

Honestly, he just wants a good sex, a beer, and some cuddling. Not necessarily in that order. 

Kylo walks into his quarters and takes off his helmet, glancing around puzzled. Rey is nowhere to be found. Frowning, he stomps toward the bedroom to find her lounging on the bed, clad only in a breast band and a mere scrap of black lace. He inhaled sharply, his blood suddenly heavy and heated. 

“Rey,” he rumbles. He’s still not used to seeing her there, spread out, a feast before him, willing and wanting. He wonders how ready, he wonders if she could sense the grinding heaviness of the day on him. He wonders if he will ever tire of the sun kissed taste of her flesh. 

She sits up, her brown hair cascading over her shoulder in waves. He swallows hard and shambles into the room. He is a mess before her, hardly able to seduce and to woo. Of course, Rey often tells him that he failed at that anyways but hardly mattered since she was here, wasn’t she? 

She kisses him prettily and smiles shyly. Kylo frowns. Mischievousness rolls off her in waves.

“What are you up to?” he asks suspiciously. She holds up a small black band of fabric.

“Trust me?” she purrs, her hand resting on his thigh, fingers walking up the muscular leg to brush against his already strained fabric. She plucks at each finger on the glove, tossing them to the floor and kissing his palms. He’s sure his heart is about to burst, that the heat travelling up his spine will render him merely a broken and burned man. 

His belt shortly follows and he hastily tugs his overcoat off. Rey slides to the floor, kneeling between his legs, leaving a smattering of kisses along his thighs as she strips his pants off. He’s panting now, one hand nesting in her golden brown locks, and she looks up at him, her wide hazel eyes brimming with mischief. 

“Put the blindfold on,” she instructs,stroking his sack and sending quivers along his spine. Nodding dumbly, Kylo slips the blind on and grips the edge of the bed tightly. A gasp rips from his throat as he feels the tip of her warm velvety tongue sliding along the ridged edge of his cock. She swirls around the tip, licking him with broad even stripes and hoarsely cries her name, reaching for her. Rey slaps his hand away before she envelops him with her mouth, wet and hot, and he shudders, hips bucking against her mouth. 

She continues to torture him, painfully slow long licks, soft suckling sounds swallowed by his harsh gasps and its all he can do to not grab her and thrust long and deep into her throat. He’s whispering her name, begging for her to finish, when she pulls back with a loud pop. He curses the blindfold, reaching for it, and she smacks his hand down.

“Stop,” she growls and he whimpers, blindly reaching for her face. She takes pity on him and lets him kiss her, lets him taste the hint of saltiness on her lips. 

“You’re driving him mad,” he tells her and she chuckles. 

“Good,” and he cries out as something warm and wet and giving encircles his cock, pushing toward his base. Heat builds up his thighs, pooling in his belly, and he shivers as he feels something warm around his tip. Warm, pulsing sensations around his base sent waves of pleasure racing through him, an expert tongue lapping at his head, sucking and licking, and he can’t stop the hoarse cry from tumbling from his lips. He's fucking flying and he knows he's falling apart in her hands, his body tensing tightly as he barrels toward an explosive release. A long slick pull on his cock and he doesn't give a damn about what she wants, ripping off the blindfold and blinking down at her. 

Rey was kneeling between him, cheeks hollowed around him, with a beelpop melon being worked around his cock.

“Rey?” he gasps incredulously even as he shivers violently. 

“I read it on the holonet,” she tells him. He knows she can feel how he teeters on the edge, pupils blown wide, hips rocking upward, her head bobbing as she meets his rhythm. With another long suck, Kylo races over that edge, spine bowing bakcwards. He cries out as he comes, milky white ropes spilling out of her lips and dripping down to her breasts. Without thinking he pulls her up, tasting himself on her skin, licking her clean and she shudders on his lap. He tears off her panties, flinging the scrap aside and lying back on the bed, pulling her hips above his mouth.

He devours her and he feels her excitement, her need roll over him in the Force. He gazes up at her, at the long column of her throat, her head rolled back, her breasts trembling with each roll of her hips. His five o clock shadow scrapes the delicate flesh of her thighs and elicits a broken sigh. He pulls her down, his nose brushing the apex of her slit, his tongue stroking her drenched folds until she was a shuddering mess, shaking as she came around him. 

She collapsed on the bed beside him, chest heaving, and he smiles smugly at her. She swats his shoulder. 

“You should do that more often,” he tells her coyly and she stretches, floating in a haze that wraps them both. 

“Hmmm you too,” she tells him. “Besides, I think you owe me at least a eleven hundred more orgasms.”

“Let me catch my breath,” he replies before he leans over and kisses her tenderly, eager to settle their debt. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her Becoming Alternate Sex Scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those following my work, Her Becoming, this is the alternate scene that was written rather than the sex scene that currently is Chapter 15. I feel like this one is more straight forward smut (and less inspired, honestly) but it is a different side of Kylo and Rey's intimacy that I wanted to share with you. 
> 
> For those not following Her Becoming, Rey is an FBI agent trainee kidnapped by her former trainer, who turned out to be a serial killer named Kylo Ren. They've been denying their attraction but cannot any longer.

Rey scooted back on the bed and he stared down at her, ravenous, his gaze searing every inch of her flesh until she swore it was leaving scorch marks. Her heart pattered erratically and she stared at him, uncertainty and desire warring, a roiling wave beneath her too hot skin. Was this Kylo or was this Ben? Which man would have her tonight? Was it that darkness with which she was becoming familiar, a darkness that was echoing her own, setting roots and branching out within? Or the light, the humor, the tenderness? 

She was raw for both, she knew, and was shocked when Kylo rocked back on his haunches to haul her foot into his lap, kneading her arches. She longed to reach up and touch his face, explore the constellations of moles and freckles, but dug her fingers into the covers. Petting him seemed unwise. He was a wild animal, unpredictable and, perhaps, truly unknowable. 

“What do you want?” Kylo’s low gravelly voice jerked Rey out of her reverie. “What makes you feel good?”

“Are you seriously asking me?” she squeaked, cheeks stained red at the embarrassment of her own voice. She cleared her throat. “I would imagine our wants are the same.” His leveled his smoldering gaze at her and she shivered, her words dying in her throat. 

“My fantasies, I imagine, are consistently darker than yours.”

“And what do they look like with me?” she whispered, heart thrumming as she anticipated his next words. She licked her lips and Kylo walked his fingers up her leg, lifting it to massage her calf, and to press a line of kisses down her leg, pausing to swirl his tongue along the back of her knee. Rey groaned, arching off the bed as her body jerked in response. Cool air brushed her slit and she felt his eyes fasten on her. Licking her lips, uncertain, she slid her hand down her hip to rest it between her legs, the tips of her fingers barely grazing her damp folds. 

His breathing hitched, his eyes widened, and he nodded. Rey wondered if there was something wrong with her that she would crave the way his tongue darted out and swiped his bottom lip as she began to stroke herself, fingers and hips finding the rhythm that they had always known together. Kylo seemed mesmerized, water dripping off the tips of his hair and gliding down his chest, his cock jutting proudly from his hips and she wondered how long he would wait, why she was waiting so long, what was his tongue doing to the back of her knee that had her moaning incoherently? Her thoughts slapped together into one large jumble and she was mewling, for crying out loud, what was this heat racing through her, that had her on the edge of something larger than herself? 

Kylo slid down on the bed until he was propped on his elbow, watching her fingers stroke and massage, watching a flush creep across her chest, her eyes half glazed. Rey knew he was cataloging and thinking and the gasp flew from her lips when he sealed his mouth around her cunt. His tongue dove among her folds, flicking and tasting, his own groan mingling with hers as he hitched her legs over his shoulders. 

His tongue grazed her fingers as he swirled around her clit and she abandoned it to bury her hands in his hair. That glorious mane that she had only a moment to touch before the hotel makeout session ended with a crash. She sank her fingers into his damp locks, propping herself up on her elbows to drink in the sight of Kylo between her legs, unsure of the sounds that were coming from her throat, how they could possibly even be hers. 

Heat flared between them and she gripped him tightly, breath hitching as his beard scraped the delicate flesh between her thighs. His tongue fluttered against her folds before probing and flicking, circling before sucking and her back bowed as pleasure rocketed through her, limbs shaking as she came around him. 

Kylo lifted his head and smirked, languidly dragging a finger through her now dripping cunt. She knew she looked debauched, her hair a wild cloud around her face, eyes hazy. A possessive look crept into his face and she relished it, cherished it, wanted it for just a few moments. She didn’t know what she was giving up for this and she didn’t care. 

He caressed her slit, finger brushing against her sensitive bud and she shuddered. Kylo hummed softly as he worked a finger inside of her even as he lifted himself beside her on the bed, his long frame curling around hers. She tucked herself into him, exploring his chest, the dips in his hip, before wrapping languid fingers around his cock. He tensed,  a taut string beneath her touch and, as if sensing her feeling of triumph, he slid another finger inside of her, crooking them to drag along her walls. Rey cried out, clutching his shoulder, as heat pulsed through her. 

“Don’t fight it, Rey,” he murmured, taking her earlobe between his teeth and tugging. She curled her face into his chest and laved the flat of her tongue along his nipple even as she glided her hand up and down his cock. 

“But doesn’t my fighting make the victory all the sweeter?” she crooned and he silenced her with a kiss, hot and demanding, rolling over her. 

“You’re such a tease, always have been,” he told her as pumped slick fingers inside of her. She inhaled sharply, almost a whine, before she hooked a leg around him and with a thrust of her hips, rolled him to his back. She perched unsteadily on him and he grabbed her hip, drawing his knees up to catch her from falling back. 

“Never,” she told him, planting a hand on his chest and grinding her ass against his cock, firmly wedged between her cheeks. His mouth fell open and she did it again, setting a pace where she would push forward against his palm and rock back against his cock. She wasn’t sure what it was, sure it looked silly, but his head was thrown back, his palm was a pleasant pressure against her humming body and she wanted to know more about being a tease. She dipped her head to assault his collarbone and jaw with a series of soft tender kisses that had him gripping her tightly, hands threaded in her hair. 

“Tease,” he ground out. “But mine, always mine, Rey, never forget.” He tugged her up and crushed his lips to hers, a bruising kiss that left her panting and wanting more. 

“Touch me,” she pleaded. 

“What my inexpert fumblings not pleasing you?” he taunted. She bit down on his bottom lip and he moaned. 

“I want more,” she demanded. He regarded her thoughtfully and she lay kisses along his jaw while he traced odd designs with his fingers along her spine. 

“Tell me what you want,” he huskily asked. She shook her head. 

“If we are so alike, you should know,” she taunted. She savored the taste of his skin on her tongue--sweat and cedar and soap and all Kylo. Despite the orgasm from before, she was less sated than before, she wanted more, her capacity for him only growing. 

Kylo growled and flipped her on her back, looming over her. She felt him study her in the dim light and wondered if she should preen or cower from his probing gaze. She felt indecisive and bare and needy and his eyes softened, hand coming up to cup her face. She tilted her lips toward his thumb and took it in her mouth, slowly sliding down to the palm, tasting her own self, his mouth dropping open and lust flooding his features. She flicked her tongue against the callous on his thumb and he hissed. 

He skated his other hand up her body, pausing to investigate the cuts and bruises. To her surprise, he abandoned her to slide down to bed, to examine each cut and bruise, to lay a tender kiss on each one. His gentleness was nearly her undoing and she was whimpering by the time he covered her body with his, teeth nipping at her swollen bottom lip. She was a thing of need now and she wrapped her legs around his back. 

“Kylo,” she gasped. “I need you.” His eyes widened. 

“Say my name again,” he demanded, lifting his body off hers. She whined at the lack of contact, his name falling from her lips again and again and with a growl, he knocked her legs apart. Rey sighed as he ran the head of his cock along her sopping cunt and grabbed her hips. 

“Kylo,” she whispered. “Kylo, Kylo, Kylo.” Desire and trepidation overrode any fear as he drove himself into her, hard and furious, and  she winced for a moment, overwhelmed by the feeling of him. He filled her up, stretching her to the brim, as he pulled out to the edge, leaving her bereft. She keened and he thrust into her again. His strokes were long and punishing, the slap of their skin loud in the room, the bed creaking in protest.  This is what she needed, she thought hazily, twining her arms around him and pulling him to her. It was furious, at a crazed pitch, Rey digging her heels into the mattress to meet his moves with a snap of her hips. Heat rolled through her, lips parching from panting, as she ground against him. 

She shuddered, her body reducing to pulses of pleasure as he pounded deep within her. She could barely recognize herself, lost in the feeling, sobbing his name loudly, even as Kylo’s breathing growing ragged. 

Kylo withdrew and Rey whimpered.

“Why?,” she whined as he flipped on his back, settling her above him. She fell forward, catching herself on the headboard. 

“I want to see your face when you come,” he grunted as he slide back into her.  Rey gazed down at him as his fingers dug into her soft flesh while he found a slower, rhythm that had sweat trickling down her spine, her mouth half open. She threw her head back and rocked herself on him, a sharp gasp as he slid a hand between them to lightly stroke her throbbing clit. She felt her lower belly tighten as his thick cock filled her and she never wanted it to end. All of the fantasies from the past several months came crashing down at once and she found herself rising and falling on him erratically.  Kylo reached up and jerked her head down, hand tight in her hair.

“Kiss me,” he demanded roughly and she grabbed his face with both of her hands. Their kiss was hungry, feral, probing as they sought to lose themselves in each other. He groaned, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth and she raked her nails through his hair. His pace grew unsteady, slamming unevenly into her. Her mouth dropped open as her orgasm ripped from her, cunt clenching tightly, and eliciting his fall along with hers. Kylo groaned, shuddering as he slowed, muscles twitching underneath her. Her head fell forward to rest on his shoulder, their loud breathing the only sound for a moment. Then Kylo chuckled, a satisfied masculine sound and Rey pushed him away.

“Don’t feel so proud of yourself,” she mumbled and Kylo pulled her down for a tender kiss.

“Don’t kill my buzz,” he retorted, humming as he kissed her again and again, peppering her face with soft presses of his lips until she was blushing furiously. “Maybe now, we can get clean and I can make you dinner.”

“Breakfast at this point,” she pointed out dryly.  

With a nod, Kylo lifted her off of him and deposited her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her. They both thought about the mere steps to the shower, the way the air conditioner chugged semi cooled air that cooled the sweat on their skin, sticking together. He was so kind and tender, Rey thought, as he rolled out of bed and scooped her up, a girlish laugh erupting from her. She didn’t expect that. 

But she also didn’t expect him to shove her down onto the bathroom counter after the shower, fingers deep inside of her as soap dried on their skin. She was crying his name, legs open wide as he kissed a trail down her chest, her belly, his thumb flicking her clit until he was on his knees before her. 

“What are you?,” she demanded before he lathed his tongue along her seam. She cried out in shock, gripping his hair tightly as his fingers and talented tongue coaxed another orgasm from her. She was boneless and floating in a haze as he stood up, picking her up in his arms and laying her bed before collapsing wordlessly beside her. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short soft piece X posted on Tumblr

It was a quiet moment, a desperate one. The battle raged around them and Rey waded through bodies, saber flashing to block scorching red blaster bolts, until it was her turn to add to the strewn pile of corpses.

Her heart ached and blood that wasn’t her own coated her hands and legs. Her head pounded from the blaster butt that she took to the temple. Her shoulder throbbed and arms trembled from holding her saber for so long, for the destruction she was bringing.

She was death and the fear from the soldiers rolled through her until she was retching in the corner, tucked behind a corridor.

Then he was there, holding her, pressing lips to her forehead. She knew he was on the field today, had felt the terror he was bringing, his presence a hot wolfish breath along her skin. His hand cradled her head, the other rubbing soothing circles in her back.

“I hate this,” she told him.

“I know.”

She tipped her head up and his visor stared down at her. Comfort flowed into her from waves and concern. He brushed a strand of her hair from her face and she could feel his scrutiny along her wound. She reached up and pressed the buttons to release the visor, tossing his helmet to the floor, the action both familiar and alien.

This is when they would kiss feverishly, feeding that growing, entangled connection between them.

This is when he would press her against the wall, slip a hand between them, and coax whines and curses from her. Her hands would greedily scrabble at his back, at his laces, until he was inside of her, hips thrusting against hers, her head thrown back as he feasted on her neck and shoulders. The bond between them would seem to glow in triumph, lassoing itself around them, tightening until their lines blurred and their bodies were wracked with waves of pleasure.

But not now, not today. He held her to him, soft feathery kisses along her brow.

“Did you kill the man that hurt you?” The promise hung in the air.

“I did.”

“Good.” He nuzzled her collarbone, half bent over her, lips skating over the long column of neck to the sensitive patch of p skin behind her ear. She let out a shuddery gasp and his arms tightened. Outside, screams and pounding feet, the acrid blue smoke from blasters snaking its way into their little corner.

“I wish–”he began. She lay a finger across his lips.

“I know.” Grinning wickedly, he sucked her finger into his mouth, teeth scraping along the calloused pad. She shivered and he picked up her hand to kiss the tip of each finger. They stood together a moment longer, her head on his chest, his cheek on her forehead, warmth and comfort between them. They floated in that serene sea, her chest rising and falling at the same tempo of his his, until he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face up. Then his lips touched hers, concerned, careful, a sweet kiss that lasted longer than it should.

His comm crackled, breaking them apart. She kissed his arm. He kissed her nose and cheeks.

“Be safe,” he told her.

“Always,” she lied and watched him run out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond between Rey and Kylo grows after they flee Snoke together until the dreams become too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written anything explicit in a while so I hope you enjoy this effort. 
> 
> This starts with the idea that at the end of Last Jedi, Kylo offers Rey his hand and she takes it. Obviously they are somewhere away from the Resistance and FO and are training together.

Ever since that fateful night where they fled Snoke’s MegaDestroyer, where she had taken his hand, the dreams had gotten worse. Always before they were vague insinuations, half thought desires that involved only dim outlines and soft sighs. Now, together on this backwater planet, their bond grew, ruptured, entangled so that he awoke every dawn, belly stained with his seed and hearing her faint cries in the next room over. 

It was driving him mad and distracting him from their goal of bringing balance to the Force. But he couldn’t deny that when his head hit the pillow at night, when the bond gripped him, strangled him and dragged him into the space between, that he was almost eager to go. Eager to see himself, to feel himself, planted between her legs, his nose pressed against the juncture in her thighs, her honeyed taste thick on his tongue. She longed for this, one leg thrown over his back, as her hips rocked. He moaned and placed on hand flat on her, holding her down as his tongue traced every seam and fold, as his tongue chased every single drop, as he coaxed her hard nub with a careful flicking tongue, until she was a screaming mess. 

The dream started as usual, her bronzed skin delicate and trembling as he trailed a finger up her thigh. She moaned his name and his lips were there in that instance, to travel up the length of her slit, to have her shudder underneath him. He cupped her hips, one thumb kneading her flesh when the dream broke off. He woke up sweating, hair strands sticking to his skin, breath thick in his throat. 

Then he realized she was standing there, her face pinched and panting, her hands fisted at the side. 

“I can’t take it anymore,” she ground out through gritted teeth. Kylo sat up and ran a hand through his hair, at once ashamed and angry and confused. 

“I’m sorry,” he said in a rush. “We’ll go through the library here. I’ll find a way to shut the bond down so it won’t---”

“No I don’t care about that,” she cut him off. “I can’t take the half full feeling. I need it, Kylo. I need you to make it real.”  His mouth dropped open and she grabbed his hands, placing them on her hips. 

“Please. It’s torture. I wake up and I just can’t and I’m stuck and I am full of need.” Her voice quaked at the end, bottom lip trembling. Kylo wanted to pinch himself, wanted to see if the bond had taken another, more perverse turn. 

He pulled his hand away to motion for the light on when she caught his hand.

“No lights. No….just….just make the dream true. A part of it. Any of it, I don’t care.” The half sob at the end decided him. He hooked his thumbs through her thin sleep pants and pulled them down even as she buried her face in her hands. He worried his bottom lip through his teeth. 

“If you don’t want to…” he began,

“I’m embarrassed,” she replied shortly. He nodded, his own cheeks burning, as he caught a glimpse of her flesh, the little thatch of hair at the apex of her thighs, the cut of her muscles just now developing as he made sure she had three squares a day. He stood up and, placing a hand on her back, gently guided her to his small bed, settling at the foot between her legs. 

His lack of experience worried him now as she lay before him, expectant, her eyes roving around the room, occasionally meeting his. Within the bond world, he knew exactly how to please her, how to make her shout his name and squeeze his face with her thighs, her nails scoring his skin. But outside? He inhaled shakily and began to lay sloppy kisses up her legs, his other hand massaging her flesh. 

She squirmed a little and he stilled above her. He looked up anxiously and she shook her head. Her nipples pressed through her thin night shirt and he wondered if she would let him touch them, kiss them, draw the tight little peaks between his teeth. His cock stirred beneath him and he shifted his weight on the bed. 

“Don’t stop,” she breathed, eyes screwing shut. He exhaled nervously and, locking his gaze on her, continued to peck his way up her legs until he was at her core at last. He nervously nudged them apart to fit his shoulders between them and she slung one over his back. Her smell hit him them--musty and sweet and heat.  He stared at her cunt in the dim room. He could already tell it was damp and pink and heat flared at the base of his spine. He swallowed hard and looked up at Rey, propped up on her elbows, watching him. 

“Do...do I look…”

“You’re gorgeous sweetheart,” he said, running the tip of a finger along the top of her wet folds. Her intake of breath was sharp and he continued to glide his finger along them, exploring the delicate skin. She fell back with a puff of air, a little sigh as he brushed the hard nub at the top of her core. She arched off the bed and he grinned, suddenly sure, darting forward to taste her. 

She was salty and sweet and intoxicating, he thought, as he buried his lips between her legs, tongue swirling between her folds. His tip of his tongue grazed along her bud, pulling back the hood to expose the sensitive skin. Rey inhaled through her teeth, hands gripping his hair and yanking, hips bucking, as he teased her with his tongue.

“Kylo,” she whined, heel digging into his back. He chuckled and she cursed him. Without thinking too much, Kylo skimmed her core with his finger, tracing her entrance as he devoted his mouth to her clit. She whimpered and he eased his finger inward, his belly contracting at the heat and wetness he encountered. She hissed and he froze. 

“No, no don’t stop,” she panted, watching him from above. He swore she was dripping now and swirled his finger inside of her, pausing when he noted how she trembled as he stroked her inner walls. He continued to brush his finger along her, gently working in another, sensing she desired a fullness. He was too aware of the stickiness growing along his abdomen as his cock pulsed, an incessant need to drive himself into her and watch her as she came around him. 

He drew the flat of his tongue along her cunt and she trembled, hands opening and closing in his hair. He used the tip of his tongue to flick out and savor the taste of her, front of his teeth scraping along the edge of her clit. She swore and jerked her hips up, thighs tightening around his ears. 

“I’m so close,” she gasped. He moved around from the sensitive bud and worked another finger inside of her, pumping all fingers in and out now, Rey digging her feet into his bed, groaning as she thrust down on them. He wondered if he was going to die here between her legs and counted himself lucky. 

She was drenched now and he didn’t stop, driving her closer, her little yelps and whines pushing him along. He tormented her, sensing she wanted total devotion to her clit, and he fought her on it, tongue skimming before moving away. She was almost sobbing now, need gripping them both, and he crooked his fingers inside of her, feeling her walls clench around him, as he sucked her little bud in his mouth.

She came with a hoarse cry, hips lifting once, and he relentless chased every bead of her release, locking her taste away in a corner of his mind. 

“Kylo,” she whispered, nails digging into his shoulder, as she pulled him up. He stared down at her, keeping his aching cock off of her, and searching her face for regret or anger. 

“Please, inside of me. I need it,” she pleaded, eyes catching his. He swallowed hard.

“Are you….”

“I feel your want. It’s….it’s overwhelming me.”

“I can leave.”

“No...I want this.” 

Refusing to remain conflicted, Kylo slid inside of her, groaning at her slick tight pussy. He closed his eyes, arms shaking, wondering how he was going to survive this. He felt her cool palms on his cheek and opened his eyes. 

“Look at me,” she whispered, wincing as she moved her leg up around him. He pulled her closer, jerking her night shirt up to stare at her perfectly rosy tits, lips suddenly dry. He bent down to nibble on them, tongue lathing until they peaked and were rosy red. She scrabbled for purchase on his back as he moved to the other breast, one hand kneading the soft silky mound while his mouth explored the other, rolling her nipple between his teeth before letting go with a soft pop. 

“Move,” she whined, rolling her hips against his. He propped himself above her, watching her wide hazel eyes, glistening with need, as he began to thrust himself inside of her. She gripped his hips tightly, snapping up to meet him, as they set a punishing pace. Her eyes closed as she tipped her head back and he darted toward her throat, sucking at that column of bronzed flesh. Her tits brushed his chest, soft and damp from his mouth, and he pounded into her, sure he was going to break her. Instead, she held him tighter, crooning encouraging words into his ear between harsh gasps, 

He came all at once, breath yanked from his throat, as his cock pulsed within her. She followed a moment later with a loud cry, clenching tightly, and he collapsed on her, struggling to gather his breath. 

It took him a moment for his mind to clear, to realize that she was slowly stroking the tips of her fingers up his back, her breathing shaky. He looked down at her and she smiled lazily up at him. She raised her head up to press a gentle kiss against the corner of her mouth and he started. 

He knew that these encounters should start with kissing, with tender touches, and he had jumped ahead. Shame began to burn inside of him and she cupped her face.

“No,” she told him. “Never.” The bond was entangled around them both, the lines between them blurred, and he blushed. He could feel her thrum of happiness brushing against him and he buried his face in the crook of her neck. She peppered a light trail of kisses along his cheek and jaw, and across his shoulder. 

They lay wrapped around one another until their breathing evened out and they fell asleep, limbs tucked together, as if afraid to be apart more than a centimeter. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage Reylo--light spanking, all consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Elwyn, I thought you were doing NaNoWriMo?"  
> "Yeah me too but you know, bondage Reylo!"  
>  (Its consensual!)

He always took such good care of her. The red velvet was draped over the desk and she shuddered in anticipation as he draped her over the surface, fingers delicately stroking her arm as he locked the cuffs in place. The leather was cold against her skin and she shivered, looking up at him as he circled around her, eyeing her appreciatively. Thoughtfully. 

She loved this game. She wiggled against the table, her clit bumping against the edge, and he stilled her with one hand. 

“You know the rules,” he rumbled as he moved behind her, nudging her legs apart until he could feast his eyes on her entirely nude body. Her hair was, as instructed, in three sloppy buns, hair clinging to the back of her neck and cheeks. He wasn’t going to use the ankle cuffs–not yet. She angled her peach shaped ass up, giving him the glimpse he longed for, and he licked his lips before surveying his instruments. He picked up the riding crop and ran the edge of it down her back. She hissed in delight and he gave her a slight tap on that delightfully round ass. 

“No sounds,” he reminded her and she nodded eagerly. 

This, too, was his favorite game. 

He had chosen a room in the conservatory, allowing her to revel in the green plants everywhere, the humidity drawing a bead of sweat down her back. He traced its path, feeling her suppress a shudder, and he collected the sweat on his finger and let her hear him suck it off. He would savor inch of her tonight, everything that she would give him. The candlelight blurred their edges, the room darkened with golden light illuminating her body. 

She lifted her ass toward him, bracing on her toes, and he took advantage of the movement to fasten the restraints around her ankles. She bit out a groan and he tapped the rounded curve of her ass to silence her. He made sure the soft leather of the restraints wasn’t tight on her skin before he blew hot air on his hands and ran them up and down her legs. He was tender and slow, hands drifting up and down, skirting away from her cunt and her ass, massaging her calves, drawing his knuckles across the back of her knees, until he felt her shiver. 

“I’ve been tempting you enough, haven’t I, darling,” he murmured rising to his feet. His shirt clung to him from the sweat in the hot house and he walked in front of her, placing a finger under her chin to tip her face up so she could watch him as he stripped off his shirt. Winking, he swiveled his hips and turned around, bending low as he dropped his pants. She giggled and he stood, looking over his shoulder, as he wagged his finger at her. 

“Sssh, no sounds.” She stuck her tongue out at him and he bent low, kissing her once, before returning to the other side of the table. He felt her admiration as he strutted around the table and slowed so that she could take in his nude form at her leisure, his cock rising under her half hooded gaze. 

He positioned himself behind her, picking up the riding crop. Kylo smoothed his hand down her ass, giving each plump cheek a gentle squeeze, before bending the crop and slapping it against his thigh. It tingled slightly and the sound had Rey rising higher on her toes. She longed for this. He ran a hand down her spine, placing himself against her, his cock digging into her thigh, as he tapped the crop up her thigh, ending with a smack on her ass. He heard her suppress a moan, teeth grabbing onto the red velvet, as he did it again. He kept his hits short and direct, moving toward the fleshier part of her ass, her flesh developing a soft pink flush. 

He stopped and ran the edge of the crop along her leg. 

“Does that feel good, babe? You may speak, one word,” he commanded. The rules had been etched out for this game many times before and he longed for the end now. 

“Harder,” Rey moaned, her voice husky. He dipped a finger between her thighs to find her damp and he bit his lip. He moved his finger along her folds to spread her slick, bringing his finger to her face and ordering her to lick it. She took it in her mouth, tongue swirling along the pad of his finger, cheeks hollowing as she slowly sucked him clean. She looked at him through her hair and winked. 

Kylo picked up the crop again and steadily swatted her, waiting three seconds between each hit, and delighting in the red in her cheeks, her eyes closing, her teeth pulling in her bottom lip. She wiggled her bottom, trying to gain pressure against her clit and he tapped the crop against her pussy. A slight keen escaped her lips as he ran the ridged edge between her folds, her hips trying to rock against it. 

“Naughty. You know you can’t get off without my permission,” he told her, dropping the crop and smacked her ass with his palm. He watched the slight jiggle of the flesh and held himself back from kneeling and biting the tender flesh. He moved away from her, cock painfully hard, as he spanked her with his palm, switching with the crop for more muted hits. She was trying not to cry out, face buried in the velvet, breathing growing harder, strangled moans filling the room. 

Kylo stopped and placed his hand between her legs, groaning at how soaked she was. 

“Oh babe,” he told her, leaning forward, cock nestling between her reddened cheeks. She rocked against him as he dragged his fingers along her dripping delicate skin. Kylo left a trail of kisses down her back, moving to his knees as he reached her ass. He savored the faint imprint of his hand against her skin and bit the rounded flesh, listening to her stop a yelp. He ran his tongue over the skin, little sucking kisses until he sat beneath her, back against the solid table front. He loosened the ties, along for more movement, and tipped his head back so that his nose brushed her clit. She cried out and he gave her bottom a soft tap. 

“No,” he breathed, hot on her already pinkened flesh. And then he ran his tongue along her slit, savoring each drop he swallowed. This was a vintage that drove him wild, that sent him crawling after her, begging her to be with him. He sucked the tiny bud, teeth scraping, a movement that sent her writhing, hips bucking against him. He heard her scream, muffled by the velvet, as he plunged a finger in her, followed by another and then a third. He slung one leg over her shoulder, leaning forward and pulling her off the table as he licked her, fingers pumping out of her, dragging along her inner walls, leg kicking wildly. Were this in their bed, her nails would be scoring his back, her cries loud enough to invite neighbors’ complaints. 

But this game had rules and silence was one of them. 

He swirled his tongue along her clit, crooking his fingers in her to press against the spot that would send her over. She whimpered, chest shuddering from holding back, as she came, legs squeezing his head until he was sure he would drown in her cunt. 

A death that suited him just fine. 

Kylo pushed her up, sliding beneath her, as she slumped on the table, breathing raggedly. He considered his next move while he undid her leg restraints. He lay across her body, sweat sticking them together as he unbuckled her arm restraints. 

“Roll over,” he instructed as he stood, pulling her legs toward him so that they were hooked around her back as she flipped over. She stared up at him, cheeks reddened and lips swollen, a damp spot on the velvet from her biting. He cupped her face, thumb running along her lip, and she bit him playfully. 

“Harder,” she whispered and he smiled as she nudged him with her hips. He lined himself up at her entrance and entered her at an achingly slow pace, watching her squirm with impatience. Her hand crept toward her slit and he swatted it away, gathering her wrists in his hand and holding them over her head. She nipped his lips and he began to move at a glacially pace. She brought her heels on the table, hips thrusting up and he growled. 

“Are you using the safe word?” he demanded. She shook her head, hooking her legs around him. She was impatient and he bent his head to her tits, taking one in his mouth, as he picked up the pace. He knew how he wanted this to end but he wanted to draw it out. He grabbed one of the handcuffs, fastening her hands above her head, and pulled back. He placed his thumb on her lower belly and pulled back the skin, watching as his cock slid in and out of her, a deep groan rumbling from him. He thumbed her clit, working it in circles. 

“Let me know how it feels,” he commanded, ending the ban. She arched off the table, breasts bouncing with movement, as she keened loudly. He watched her skin moving, the candlelight giving her a golden sheen. He felt her come around him, tightening around him, and he groaned, yanking himself out. Her eyes flew open as he pumped himself once, twice, before coming on her, white threads on her belly. She groaned as he massaged it on her skin, rolling his come over her breasts, until he placed his fingers in her mouth. She took him in, legs tightening around him as she sucked his fingers clean, bright red tongue darting out to chase the last drops from his fingers, before smiling up at him. 

“Bantha,” she murmured, the safe word triggering his collapse on her. She cradled her to him, nails lightly dragging down his back, and he failed to hide the laugh. She kissed him along his jaw until she met his lips, giving him a quick peck.

“Next time, we play my game,” she reminded him and he grinned at her. 

“You’ll be the death of me yet,” he swore and she gave him her cat like smile.

“But it will be a glorious one,” she promised. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blog at [HausCrashBurn ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hauscrashburn).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Rey find themselves at an impasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post TLJ .
> 
> Man, I haven't written anything vaguely smutty in decades, it feels. Hope this comes out ok!

She knew how she got to this place but she didn’t want to believe it. As he looped the silk rope around her wrists, as he pulled them tighter, she could feel her heart racing again, his finger following a bead of sweat down her spine, his hand brushing her hair aside to lay a trail of kisses along the nape of her neck. 

“We don’t have the time,” she whined as she leaned back, the curve of her ass brushing against the velvet head of his cock. He chuckled darkly and reached around to massage her breasts, heavy with expectation, rolling an aching nipple between fingers that had become experts at making her sing. 

“Yes, we do,” was all he replied and he pushed her forward, lifting her hips, and sliding into her. It was a tight pinch at first; this time it had been months between and she had waited and longed and hoped. He had assaulted her with images of them between liquid black sheets, rippling as they rolled together, her head thrown back as he jerked his hips forward. 

She always woke up with damp thighs and a raging headache and threw her fury across the  light years at him. 

After all, it was to be just a one time thing. 

At least that’s what she told herself almost a year ago when, after months of tempting and tantalizing each other, of becoming entangled in increasingly erotic dreams, they found themselves alone in a room. Each seeking out a Jedi treasure.  She didn’t know how the Supreme Leader was without his entourage and she didn’t know how he ended up crushing him to her, lips only building the sharp need slicing through her. Until he whipped her around, palms throwing out to support herself, her pants being stripped down, and the sound of hands fumbling with fabric. 

She was embarrassed to find out slick she was already for him, thighs coated with her need, as he gently pushed his fingers inside of her. She could barely wait, gasping as her body tightening in protest, until his thumb found her clit and circled it, brushing it with a tentative thumb pad, and she drove herself back onto his fingers until they were coated and drenched and he was inside of her.  There was the mumbled question about birth control, her agonizing yes as she needed him to fill her, and then he pummeled her: a hard, relentless speed that had her dragging her nails along the stone table, throat going hoarse from the harsh cries he was ripping from her. The bond opened mercilessly then, his pleasure rebounding from hers, filling and reflecting, until where she ended and he started began to blur. 

She had spent the next few nights reliving those moments. She was nasty, a dirty girl, she mourned, as she relished the feel of his fingers, coated in her slick, sliding into her mouth, his raspy voice commanding her to suck. Her legs had trembled and his come had slid down them and he departed in a hurry, his shame howling in the bond. 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wasn’t a fuck boy and that made it worse. She had seen the glimmers of admiration as their bond had tightened its grip around them. The weave of it was thicker now and she caught glimpses of him throughout the day. He reasoned as much as her that it was a one time thing, driven by whatever happened in that throne room, in that hut, in the need in both of their eyes. 

But it wasn’t. 

Two weeks later, they were separated from their teams in a forest. As the skirmish heightened, blaster fire filling the air, they didn’t wait, Kylo’s hands at her pants, her mouth full of curses as she dealt with his layers. And then she was up against a tree, the bark biting into her back, as he plunged into her. Their kisses were sloppy, more teeth than lips, more dictating than requesting, as he thrust his tongue her mouth and she bit down because what else was she supposed to do? She expected a surge of anger but there was none, only a little whine and harder pushes from his hips and she finally got to thread her hands through that hair and hang on. He nudged aside her shirt and sucked on her breasts, fingers bruising her hips and she wanted it, she needed it, this proof of whatever gripped them as the bond grew tighter, almost suffocating. 

Rey tried. So did he. They tried so hard to think it was just a Focer user thing or some sort of stress brought on by a prolonged war. She tried to imagine herself with another pilot as she scrubbed at the evidence he left on her collarbone. She caught an image of Kylo entertaining another woman, wine stem held delicately between his fingers (fingers that had been coursing through her folds just the day before, his mouth and tongue drawing worshipping whispers from her). The flare of jealousy had died quickly when his boredom hummed through the bond and she saw that instead of listening, he was dreaming of dewey limbed Rey, reaching for him, relishing the sound of his name on her lips.  

Their dreams often became entangled and dark and drew out the desire that should have ended with each encounter. While hers were more physical--those luscious lips wrapped around her breast, the tenderness his eyes as he pushed into her, the heat between them as he ground into her--his tended toward the more domestic. Feeding her in bed, arms entwined as they watched a sunset, or bathing her while his fingers brought her again and again. He made the last one come true and she wanted it, wanted it again, and had agreed to meet him somewhere. Deliberately meet him. Not just an accidental one that inevitably led to stripped clothes and panting mouths and bodies pressing into one another. 

So now Rey found herself, hiding as a Kira, in some luxurious hotel in Coruscant that he said would be fine, totally fine, no one would ever know. He had tied her up, silk ropes holding her arms stretched across the bed, and had laid himself beneath her, watching with fascinated eyes as she rolled her cunt over his mouth, his finger darting in to caress her overly sensitive nub, abused throughly by him during dinner, which had ended with him deep inside of her, mouths meeting greedily as plates crashed to the floor. 

And now Kylo sat behind her, lifting her and pulling her down on him. Her thighs ached from the spread, her toes curling with each thrust, his hot breath ruffling the tiny hairs on the back of her neck. 

“Rey,” he groaned and she whined his name, a pitiful sound, a disgraceful one. 

Soon they would be discovered, they both knew. But the thought was locked away as he thrust harder, as her shoulders burned at the pull across the headboard, as her body became liquid in his hands. 

He was all gentleness as he untied her and pulled her to him, kissing her shoulder and swollen bottom lip, her eyes half lidded. He was all kindness as he wrapped himself around her, using the bond to soothe her to sleep and to wall himself away. He thought about his guard downstairs and wondered when it would be time to call them in. 

He wasn’t letting her get away from him again. 


End file.
